Angels and Slayers
by AliasAngel1
Summary: **CHAP 12 UP!!** A Dark Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover! - Max and Alec go via Manticore to Buffy's time. The party's just getting started!
1. Missions and Little Sisters

Title: Angels and Slayers  
  
Summary: A Dark Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover. Set in Buffy time.eventually (  
  
Dark Angel Storyline:  
  
Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Buffy Storyline: Around mid sixth season. I am kind of new to the buffy scene (Thank you reruns on FX!) so I am not sure I have all my stuff right! ( I love the show though!!!! Anyway, Buffys mom is dead, and Dawn is around..Spike is on Buffys side, Giles is still here, and he and Anya do the magic shop thing. Willow is still just quitting her Wicca obsession.  
  
ATTN: I rewrote BTVS part of this chapter, because originally it was set in first-season buffy, but I decided it would be better if it were sixth season or so, because I need Spike to be a good guy (  
  
FYI-- I know this isn't a lot of BTVS storyline right now, but I have to get the Dark Angel characters to the Buffy setting! I promise it will all even out later though!  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"What, may I ask, is soooo important that you call my cell phone demanding that Max and I come over ASAP, then hang up without explaining anything?" Alec complained loudly as he walked into Logan's penthouse, Max following close behind him.  
  
"Gotta say Logan, I'm with Alec on this.. As weird as that may seem. You sounded really upset on the phone," Max said as she ran a hand through her long, dark hair and walked over to the computer desk where Logan was seated.  
  
Logan, of course, was typing away madly on his computer, like always. "Well, this is pretty urgent," he replied, not looking up from the screen. "An informant of mine in the police, Matt Sung, just got a hit on part of the Manticore facility they've been trying to uncover for weeks. Apparently-"  
  
"Whoa whoa, hold up!" Max cut him off. "You're telling me Manticore still exists?" she asked wildly, beginning to panic.  
  
"Just one section- the fire didn't hit it when you took the place down," Logan explained calmly. "There's one room in this section that the PD has been trying to open for weeks. It's protected by several computer encryptions."  
  
"Guess the folks at Manticore didn't want anyone to find whatever they've got locked up back there," Alec added.  
  
"That's just it," Logan said, finally looking up at the two x-5's. "Sung's people finally broke the last code guarding the room. The PD are set to go in about two hours from now," he finished with a glance at his watch.  
  
"And let me guess," Max said with a faint grin as she took the seat, "You want us to go check this thing out before the bad guys bust in and grab it? Another saving-the-world mission."  
  
Logan shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "Pretty much," he said, leaning back in his chair. "You guys up for it?"  
  
"Sorry Logan," Alec began to decline with a shake of his head. "But I got a date tonight. Maybe we can take down all the bad guys of the world another night."  
  
He began to walk out of the apartment, but Max jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Shut up, you're going," she commanded.  
  
"I thought you went solo, Max? I know you're into all that 'independent woman' stuff," Alec shot back, jerking his arm from her.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "This is Manticore we're dealing with. A two person mission."  
  
"But I- " Alec started to resist, but stopped when he saw the look Max gave him. "Fine, fine.I'm in." He gave in with a sigh.  
  
"Good," Logan said, grinning as he printed off a sheet of paper. "These are the codes you're going to need to break into the building.  
  
Max grabbed the paper and quickly looked over it, using her genetically enhanced abilities to memorize the entire document. "Got it," she confirmed before crinkling up the paper and tossing it into the fire.  
  
"Do we have any idea at all what's in there?" she asked.  
  
"The only information Sung was able to obtain was that Manticore was working on a device to enable the x-soldiers to travel through time to complete missions at the time this room was created," Logan said.  
  
Alec smirked. "What, time travel? This has GOT to be a joke!" He said skeptically.  
  
Logan raised his hands defensively. "Hey, that's all I know, that's why I am sending you guys down there tonight."  
  
Max rolled her eyes, thinking how crazy the idea of time travel was. "Okay Logan, whatever. We're on our way."  
  
"Good luck," Logan called after the pair as they began leaving.  
  
"You so owe me, Maxie, big time." Alec complained.  
  
"Whatever," Max said as they walked out the door.  
  
"I'm serious! This girl I'm supposed to have a date with is totally hot. You had better be buying at Crash tonight."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy looked up as the bells to the Magic Shop rang, meaning someone had arrived. She smiled at the girl who entered. "Hey Dawn, how was school?"  
  
The young girl shrugged. "The usual, I guess," Dawn answered, setting her book-bag down on the table where Buffy was sitting.  
  
"What's with Giles?" Dawn said with a slight giggle, motioning towards the man standing behind the store counter, absorbed in a heavy-looking hardback.  
  
"Oh," Buffy rolled here eyes. "You know how he is when he gets one of his new books. "He's studying up on all the new demons and stuff. You know- Watcher stuff."  
  
Giles looked up as he heard Buffy mention demons. "What? .Oh, hi Dawn, I didn't even hear you come in," he said in his thick British accent.  
  
Dawn and Buffy exchanged a smile.  
  
"Do you want to do something tonight, Buffy?" Dawn asked excitedly. "Maybe we can check out a movie or something."  
  
"I don't know." Buffy began reluctantly as she brushed her wispy blonde hair out of her eyes. "I kind of have things to do."  
  
"Oh.okay, I understand," Dawn said in a soft voice. "Don't worry about it, I know your Slayer stuff is really important."  
  
Buffy paused as she saw the hurt, disappointed look on her sister's face. With an internal sigh, she decided to change her mind. "Actually, a movie sounds pretty good right now, why don't we go leave after Xander and Willow get here?"  
  
Dawn looked up at the older girl. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm totally sure."  
  
Dawns face lit up with a bright smile. "Okay! I'm going to go get ready," she said before rushing off to the bathroom to fix her hair.  
  
Giles observed all this quietly. "You know," he said after Dawn hurried away. "I think that was a pretty smart move on your part."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied with a sigh, "I know." 


	2. A Time Machine? You've GOT to be kidding...

I rewrote the first Chapter (just on the Buffy plot) because I want to have this set in the later season of buffy, like mid-season five, because I need Spike to be on buffys side ( Sorry for the change! But if you have already read the first chapter, you might wanna read the new one, because it would make a lot more sense!  
  
Dark Angel Storyline:  
  
Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Buffy Storyline: Around mid sixth season. I am kind of new to the buffy scene (Thank you reruns on FX!) so I am not sure I have all my stuff right! ( I love the show though!!!! Anyway, Buffys mom is dead, and Dawn is around..Spike is on Buffys side, Giles is still here, and he and Anya do the magic shop thing. Willow is still just quitting her wicca obsession.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Next Chapter.will be up sometime this weekend.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
About half an hour later, Max and Alec arrived via motorcycle to where the Manticore facility once stood. The remains of the building hadn't yet been cleared away.  
  
"Well.this is it," Max said with a heavy sigh as she pulled to a stop on her black Ninja 5000.  
  
"Yep, home sweet home," Alec replied sarcastically before climbing off his bike.  
  
The two made their way along the piles of what was once Manticore rooms, hallways, and labs.  
  
"Wow, you really tore this place up, didn't you?" Alec asked Max, grinning in his smart-alecky way.  
  
Max ignored the comment and instead motioned towards a small building, the size of a shed, half-hidden in the shadows. "That's got to be it," Max said as she began to make her way over. "It has to be."  
  
"Looks like you're right," Alec admitted as they approached the room. On the side was a small keypad, which was evidently used to open the room.  
  
"I always am," Max said as she flipped open the keypad. "Stand guard- I don't know how long this is gonna take."  
  
Alec replied with a shrug and Max immediately set to work. She quickly began typing in all the codes she had memorized from Logan's piece of paper.  
  
"Uh.oh.." Alec said a few seconds later when he noticed a police car pulling up to the site. "Max, I think we've got company."  
  
Max turned briefly from her work to confirm what Alec had said. "Great," she muttered as she hurriedly typed in the rest of the codes. "Sung's people must have decided to check this place out sooner than planned."  
  
"Ya think?" Alec said sarcastically as the cars drew closer to the site. "Max.hurry up." he panicked.  
  
"Just give me a few more seconds," Max responded.  
  
"We don't HAVE a few more seconds!"  
  
Suddenly Alec and Max were flooded in the car's headlights as it came to a stop near them. Three cops filed out of the vehicle, all aiming their guns toward the two x-5's.  
  
"What the hell are you kids doing here?" one of them asked, his voice full of anger. "Don't you know this is a restricted area?!"  
  
"We were just looking for somewhere to make out," Alec lied as he held up his hands in an innocent fashion. Max rolled her eyes at his comment, but kept typing away.  
  
"What's your girlfriend here doing?" The cop interrogated, motioning with his gun toward Max. The other two cops seemed satisfied enough with Alec's answer, as they lowered their guns with a grin.  
  
"Nothing." Max hit the last number and the doors started to open. "Just breaking into what used to be a covert, military-run organization. No biggie."  
  
As soon as the doors began to open, the cop let out a shower of gunfire in Max and Alec's direction, but the two were already running into the room.  
  
"Good thing Manticore made us to dodge bullets," Alec said with a half- amused smile as he and Max dove into the room. He then jumped up to shut the door behind them, trapping them inside.  
  
"Oh yeah, great thing," Max shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Just one question.how in the world are we supossed to get out of here without those cop boys trying to take us in?" Alec asked, leaning his head against the door they had just entered.  
  
Max gasped as the room began to spin slightly. "Right now I think we've got bigger problems than that!"  
  
The room started spinning, slower at first but then faster and faster. "What's going on?" Alec managed to yell as he struggled to stay standing.  
  
"How should I know?!" Max hollered back as the room span even faster, preventing further conversation.  
  
The room span for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only a few seconds. Max and Alec closed their eyes tightly to avoid getting too dizzy.  
  
All of a sudden the room came to a complete stop, which sent Max and Alec flying to the ground, head first.  
  
"Ugh.." Alec moaned as he laid there. "That was like a really bad roller coaster ride. Someone want to tell me what the hell just happened here?"  
  
Max didn't reply, instead she sat up and gasped at what she saw. They were no longer in the room. In fact, she didn't recognize where they were at all.  
  
"Check this out," she said as she shook the arm of the motion-less Alec and forced him to sit up.  
  
"Whoa." was his only response.  
  
Instead of being in the room, or anywhere near the Manticore ruins, the two were sprawled on the grassy field of a graveyard, surrounded by tombstones. The sun was setting, and there was barely any hint of daylight left.  
  
"Where are we?" Max questioned distantly as she stood up and took in their surroundings.  
  
"Hmm, judging by all the tombstones, I'm going to have to say a graveyard." Despite the odd predicament, Alec still managed to keep his sarcastic tone.  
  
"Shut up," Max commented on his remark. Her enhanced vision noticed a road- sign a distance away, stating the name of their location. "Apparently we're in someplace called Sunnydale Cemetary."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey everyone!" Xander greeted energetically as he and Willow walked into the magic shop.  
  
"What's up?" Willow asked Giles and Buffy.  
  
"Well not much.Giles here is literally glued to this new book of his," Buffy greeted her friends with a small welcoming wave as they entered the building.  
  
Xander plopped himself in a chair next to Buffy. "Where's Dawn? I thought she was coming here after school."  
  
"She's in the back. She and I are going out together tonight. alone," Buffy answered, stressing the last part.  
  
Willow just smiled and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Well what are Willow and Giles and I supossed to do?" Xander asked, sounding like a little kid.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "Catch up with Spike- maybe you can hang out with him."  
  
Xander shuddered. "No thank you!" This caused Buffy and Willow to let out a giggle. Everyone knew that Spike and Xander didn't exactly get along.  
  
"Speaking of vampires," Xander continued, "It's been pretty quiet lately. I mean, no big slayings, no crazed killers in town, no- "  
  
"XANDER!!!" Buffy yelled, cutting him off.  
  
"What?!" Xander asked, startled by her sudden outburst.  
  
"Are you TRYING to jinx us?" She asked.  
  
"No, I. I-" He stuttered. "I didn't mean to." He finally said weakly.  
  
Buffy sighed and laid her head down on the table.  
  
"Xander, everyone knows it's a huge jinx to say how quiet it's been lately. Now Buffy's probably going to have a big run-in with a huge bad guy tonight!" Willow joined in.  
  
"Ugh, I sure hope not," Buffy said in a disgusted tone as she sat back up. "So much for a nice, quiet night out." 


	3. A RunIn With Vampires

Dark Angel Storyline:  
  
Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's not really relevant to this storyline.  
  
Buffy Storyline: Around mid sixth season. I am kind of new to the buffy scene (Thank you reruns on FX!) so I am not sure I have all my stuff right! ( I love the show though!!!! Anyway, Buffys mom is dead, and Dawn is around..Spike is on Buffys side, Giles is still here, and he and Anya do the magic shop thing. Willow is still just quitting her Wicca obsession.  
  
Also, a lot of people have asked me what the 'pairings' are for this fanfic. Right now it's not really anything, maybe later though :-) I doubt there will be any max/alec, just because I think they make better friends than anything else.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Next Chapter.will be up sometime this week. I have finals this week, so it might take me a little longer.  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this-If you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Sunnydale? What kind of town name is that?" Alec asked as the two of them stood up. "I've never heard of it."  
  
Max shrugged. "Maybe Logan was right, maybe that was some sort of time- machine deallio," Max stated.  
  
Alec shook his head in disbelief. "Please tell me you don't actually believe in that junk," he said. "It's totally not real."  
  
"Look, we're talking about Manticore here. In case you haven't noticed, they're famous for some pretty whack stuff," Max shot back.  
  
"If you're talking about your dog-boy pal-" Alec started.  
  
"His name's Joshua!" Max corrected with a glare. "Don't call him that."  
  
Alec tried unsuccessfully to suppress his grin. "Okay, okay; have it your way, Maxie."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "All I am saying is that it really wouldn't surprise me if Manticore tried something as weird and out-there as time-travel."  
  
Alec smirked at her comment. "Whatever. now, the question is, what are we going to do about this? Even if you ARE right; we're still in some cemetery, at night, in the middle of nowhere." He tilted his head. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"I say we get the hell on outta this place," Max said. By this time the sun had completely set and it was dark out.  
  
"What, .afraid of the dark, Max?" Alec teased her with a grin.  
  
"Shut up," she replied in an annoyed tone. "We can't just stay here forever. Let's just get out of here for now, until we can figure something out."  
  
"All right, not like I got anything better to do," Alec agreed carelessly as the two set off. Because they had no idea of where they were, they just sparatically picked a direction to walk in.  
  
"Ya know what? This is really boring," Alec said after a few minutes of seeing nothing but more and more tombstones.  
  
"Ya know what? You're really annoying," Max responded, "I'm sure we'll find a road or something soon. We can't be too far from-" she cut herself off as a group of six or so guys appeared from behind a cluster of trees and began approaching Max and Alec.  
  
Alec shot Max a puzzled look. "Who in their right mind is crazy enough to be walking in a cemetery this late at night?....besides us, I mean." he questioned.  
  
"There's one way to find out" Max said softly before turning to the boys and calling out "Who are you?"  
  
There was no answer from the group as they drew even nearer to the two x- 5's. Soon they were standing just a few feet away from them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max shot out another question.  
  
"Oh, nothing," one of them, who appeared to be the 'leader,' said. "Just looking for some supper." As soon as he said this, all six of their faces immediately distorted hideously, and grew what looked like two fangs in their mouths.  
  
"What in the.." Alec said, surprised as Max just stood there with a shocked look on her face.  
  
Because of her astonished state, one of the creatures managed to grab Max by the neck. She finally snapped out of it and realized what was going on as it tried to bite her neck. Max elbowed him in the stomach, then sent a fist flying at his face.  
  
"Don't tell me." she said as the thing unconsciously hit the ground, "Vampires?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but this really livens up my night," Alec joked as he prepared for a fight.  
  
The words had barely left his mouth when the rest of the vampires attempted to attack Max and Alec.  
  
"Didn't you see what happened to your friend?" Max asked while she shot her foot out, kicking one of them in the chest and sending him flying into a tree.  
  
Meanwhile, Alec round-house kicked a vamp in the face, immediately knocking him out.  
  
A vampire came running towards Max, growing angrier with each step. Max swept her leg out, hitting the vampire in the legs and knocking him off of his feet. When he was on the ground, Max gave him a sharp kick to the stomach and another to the head.  
  
One of them managed to grab him from behind, but he quickly flipped him over his head and to the ground.  
  
"This is just too easy," Max said as she looked at the last vampire standing. Before he could try anything, Max punched him hard, right in the face.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Alec commented lightly as Max brushed her hair out of her face. The two surveyed the group of unconscious creatures.  
  
"Bravo," a voice said sarcastically from behind them. Max and Alec whipped around to see a blonde man with spiked hair standing next to them. "Best show I've seen in a long time."  
  
"Who are you?" Max interrogated, ready to fight him if needed.  
  
"You were right though, those guys were vampires," the strange man avoided the question. "Meaning they're not dead. To kill a vamp, you have to stake them through the heart. Kind of old-fashioned, but it gets the job done."  
  
"Not dead?..." Alec looked over his shoulder to see all the men he and max had previously beaten up, gone. "Great, they must have split," he muttered. When Alec turned around, he was unaware that he had exposed his barcode.  
  
Spike noticed the strange marking on the back of Alec's neck, and took note of it. He was about to question it, but Max cut in.  
  
Max shrugged off the missing vampires. "Who are you?" she repeated, her voice growing angry.  
  
"Friends call me Spike," he said after a slight pause, his voice dripping with a British accent.  
  
"Well I'm gonna call you a dead man unless you tell me whether you are one of these vampire dudes or not," Alec threatened.  
  
Spike shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."  
  
"Yeah, see.that answer just doesn't work for me," Alec said, losing his patience. There was obvious tension between him and Spike.  
  
"Look, just tell us where we can find some sort of civilization around here," Max stepped in.  
  
Spike was about to make another sarcastic, but instead turned his full attention on Max. He flashed her a smile. "Oh, I'll show you where you can find some civilization," he said, looking her up and down.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. Before Spike could react, Max grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against a nearby, six-foot tombstone. She put her arm at his neck to hold him there as she yelled at him.  
  
"Look, SPIKE" Max spat out, emphasizing his name, "I don't know who you are, WHAT you are, or what the hell you are doing here. But I am not in the mood to be checked out and hit on by some freak in a graveyard, aiight? I've had a long day- you try delivering packages by bicycle at Jam Pony for eight hours a day and see how much tolerance you have. THEN I'm supposed to investigate the Manticore site, the place I hate more than anything else in the world. To top it all off, I end up here: battling so- called 'vampires' in a place I have never heard, maybe not even in the right YEAR. So, sorry to break it to you, but I don't think you and I are going to be going on a date anytime soon." Max gave him one last glare before letting him go.  
  
Alec tried to hide his amused grin while Spike stood their stunned and speechless. Max's strength had completely surprised Spike, and he was at a loss or words.  
  
"Okay," Spike managed to say, "Playing hard to get, huh?"  
  
Max sent Spike an evil glare and took a step toward him, ready to do to him what she had done to the other vampires earlier. Alec quickly jumped in front of Max.  
  
"Maxie, let me handle this," Alec ordered. He turned around to face Spike without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Okay Spike, I'm sure whatever reason you are here, frolicking among tombstones and dead people, is a good reason and all, but why don't you just make things easier on all of us and beat it?" he suggested sarcastically. "Cuz if that doesn't sound like a good idea, then I'd be happy to kick your ass right here and now."  
  
Spike wiped the grin off his face. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, then I'm leaving" he consented. "But it's a bad move on your part, because I know the only person in this town who would really be able to help you." With that he turned and left, disappearing in the night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Are you ready yet, Dawn?" Buffy called to her younger sister, growing impatient and checking her watch.  
  
"Give me a few more minutes!" Dawn's voice called from the back of the store.  
  
Buffy sighed and plopped back down in her chair. "So have you guys figured out plans for tonight?" she asked Xander and Willow.  
  
"Well since you ABANDONED us." Buffy and Willow both rolled their eyes as he said this, "I thought maybe Will and I would just grab a pizza or something."  
  
"Wow you guys really live life on the edge! Pizza? How daring," Dawn teased playfully as she finally appeared back in the store. "Okay Buffy, let's go."  
  
"All right, I'm coming," Buffy said as she stood up. "Have fun with your pizza guys. Giles, have fun with your book."  
  
"Right, right," Giles muttered, not looking up from his book. "Enjoy the movie."  
  
Buffy held back a laugh as she and Dawn headed to the door. Buffy had her hand on the door handle, and was about to open it when all of a sudden Spike burst in.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy hissed at him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We've got a slight situation, thought you might want to know about it," he explained, his tone serious.  
  
Buffy was reluctant to believe him. "Exactly what kind of situation? If this is about some mess you've gotten yourself into, don't expect me to-"  
  
"Not it's not like that at all," he cut in. "I had a run-in with a couple of teenagers a minute ago. Let's just say they're not exactly human."  
  
Willow elbowed Xander in the stomach. "See! This is all your fault," she whispered.  
  
"I told you, I didn't MEAN to jinx anyone!" Xander defended himself.  
  
"What did they look like? Where did you meet them?" Buffy began shooting out questions.  
  
"They looked pretty normal; the one girl was really hot. I mean REALLY hot, she had this really gorgeous dark hair, and she-" Spike started.  
  
"Okay, I get it: you think she's pretty. Now answer my questions," she snapped, trying to stay focused on the subject.  
  
"All right, all right! Anyway, there was a really hot girl, and this other guy. They were about 19 or so, not too much older,"  
  
"So basically, you met girl and a guy.how is that a 'situation' ?" Buffy said, beginning to think that Spike was paranoid for no reason.  
  
Dawn sighed and put her hands on her hips. "THIS is what I'm missing the movie for?! Spike has a crush on some girl?"  
  
Spike sighed. "Let me finish, would you? I saw them in the graveyard. They were attacked by vampires, six of them I think. Thirty seconds later all the vamps were on the ground, unconscious, and neither of them had broken a sweat."  
  
Buffy stood there with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Did they stake them, or just knock them out?"  
  
"That's just it.they had no idea they were fighting vampires. The girl was all surprised when she saw them turn from normal into demons. They both just knocked all the vampires unconscious and left them there."  
  
"Giles are you hearing all this?" Buffy called over as Spike explained.  
  
"Way ahead of you, Buffy" he answered. "I'll look this all up. Was there anything else? Anything noticeable about either of them?"  
  
Spike thought for a minute before remembering the back of Alec's neck. "I went over to talk to them, thinking they might be vampires themselves, and I saw that the guy had some sort of marking on the back of his neck. It looked like a barcode."  
  
"A barcode? Like a grocery-store-price type of barcode?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, exactly," Spike answered. "The girl mentioned that she worked at 'Jam Pony,' whatever that is, and how she had to go to some place called "Manticore." She kept saying how she hated that place more than anything else in the world." As Spike said this, he remembered the very tone of voice Max had when she threw him against the tombstone.  
  
Buffy waved a hand in front of Spikes face. "Snap out of it," she commanded. "We need more information."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Right, right. Um..the thing that weirdest I guess was that she mentioned she wasn't sure if they were in the right year or not. It was really obvious that neither of them had a clue where Sunnydale is."  
  
Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "None of this makes sense, a barcode on the neck? Manticore?"  
  
Giles shrugged agreeably. "It doesn't add up at all."  
  
"Maybe it's some kind of new demon," Xander piped up, "Or new to the Hellmouth at least." He got more excited as he continued. "Maybe the barcode is like a gang sign!"  
  
"I hate to say it," Spike commented, "But you're boy over there might be right. I didn't see a barcode on the back of the girls neck, but it could have been hidden by her hair."  
  
"There still isn't enough information here for me," Giles said. "Buffy, why don't you go down to the cemetery and see if you can find these demons or whatever they happen to be."  
  
"Demons? Is that what you think they are?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Right now it's the only answer that makes a remote bit of sense," he explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll get my stuff," Buffy said walking over to her bag on the table. She checked to make sure it was filled with stakes, crosses, Holy Water, and everything else she needed. She picked up her crossbow and slung the bag over her shoulder.  
  
"I am so coming," Xander said as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
"If you're going, then there's no way I am staying behind," Willow joined in.  
  
Buffy sighed. "You guys, it might be easier if I just went alone. We don't know how dangerous these two are."  
  
Xander and Willow sent Buffy a pleading look. "C'mon," Xander said, "We haven't even ordered our pizza yet!"  
  
Buffy bit her lip reluctantly. "Well.all right but promise me that if things get dangerous you'll come back here."  
  
Xander and Willow both nodded. "It's a deal," Willow agreed as Buffy handed them each a stake and cross.  
  
"Now that everyone's happy, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Spike said impatiently.  
  
"What makes you think you're going?" Xander asked him.  
  
"Because I am the only one who knows where to find them at, genius," Spike explained sarcastically.  
  
"Hate to say it, but he's right," Buffy said as the group headed for the door.  
  
Dawn, who had been standing quietly the entire time, finally spoke up. "Can I come?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, and Spike turned to look at her. "No," they all said in unison.  
  
Dawn sighed and walked over to sit near Giles. "It was worth a shot."  
  
"You stay here and help Giles," Buffy ordered, "And I promise we'll see a movie tomorrow."  
  
Dawn just shrugged and picked up a book on demons to help Giles with his research.  
  
Xander, Willow, and Spike followed Buffy out of the magic store. They headed down the street in the direction of the graveyard.  
  
As they drew dearer to the cemetery, Buffy said in a determined voice, "Sunnydale graveyard, here we come." 


	4. The Slayer Meets the Dark Angel

Dark Angel Storyline:  
  
Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's not really relevant to this storyline.  
  
Buffy Storyline: Around mid sixth season. I am kind of new to the buffy scene (Thank you reruns on FX!) so I am not sure I have all my stuff right! ( I love the show though!!!! Anyway, Buffys mom is dead, and Dawn is around..Spike is on Buffys side, Giles is still here, and he and Anya do the magic shop thing. Willow is still just quitting her Wicca obsession.  
  
Also, a lot of people have asked me what the 'pairings' are for this fanfic. Right now it's not really anything, maybe later though :-) I doubt there will be any max/alec, just because I think they make better friends than anything else.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Next Chapter.will be up sometime during this week. No more school for me! So I have plenty of time to write. *big smile*  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this-If you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Buffy led the way through the graveyard, with Spike following closely behind, and Willow and Xander bringing up the end. Despite the few times Buffy turned around to tell Xander to shut up, they were relatively quiet.  
  
Soon the group reached a small clearing in the middle of the cemetery. Buffy came to a stop and turned around to face the rest of them.  
  
"Why don't we hide here, and wait for THEM to come to US. At the rate we're going it will take all night to find them," she suggested.  
  
"And when they get here, we can surround them," Spike said, catching on.  
  
"Good plan!" Xander exclaimed, caught up in the moment, "Let's all hide!!!"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have let him come.." She muttered as they all crouched behind bushes or tombstones.  
  
"What happens if one of these demons try to kill me?" Xander asked, a bit panicked, from his position behind an old, gray tombstone.  
  
"You don't let them kill you, and kill them instead," Spike explained as though he were talking to a four-year-old. "These guys better come soon because I am not going to spend all night hiding in a bush."  
  
"Shh!" Buffy quieted them all. "Here, Xander; take this," she said as she tossed him another crossbow from the tombstone she was concealed behind.  
  
Xander caught the crossbow and held it tightly. "Tell me when they get here."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Max, is it just me or are we going in circles?" Alec complained for the hundredth time that night.  
  
Max ignored the comment and instead continued on in the direction they were going. A few minutes later, the pair came to a small clearing.  
  
"You would think after all those years of training, we would be able to find out way out of a freakin cemetery," Max said as she stopped walking and stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what you get for not sticking around those extra ten years," Alec replied playfully as he sat down on a tombstone.  
  
"I don't see YOU getting us out of here," Max shot back. "In fact, it was you who-" Max started, but cut herself off. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Alec asked in a puzzled tone as he stood up.  
  
"Shh..it was coming from over there" Max motioned toward a tombstone. "It sounded like people talking.  
  
"That's it," Alec said as he too heard the group talking. "Whoever's there, we hear you," he called out, "Let's just make things easier on us all, and you guys show yourselves right now."  
  
Max looked over at Alec uncertainly. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" she questioned. "It could be more of those 'vampire' guys."  
  
Alec smiled. "Then get ready for another round of ass-kicking."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy tensed up as she saw the two walked into the clearing. "Is that them?" she whispered over to Spike.  
  
Spike replied with a nod. "Yeah, would recognize them anywhere." he said as he saw Max.  
  
"Snap out of it," Buffy hissed. "She could be dangerous."  
  
Buffy tried to listen to their conversation, but they were too far away. 'Well at least that means they can't hear us' Buffy thought.  
  
"Buffy what do we do now?" Xander whispered over.  
  
"We wait for them-" Buffy was cut off as she heard a male voice calling out to them.  
  
"Whoever's there, we hear you," the voice called out, "Let's just make things easier on us all, and you guys show yourselves right now."  
  
Spike sent Buffy a look that said 'what do we do' and Buffy leaned against the tombstone.  
  
"We know you're there," the voice called out again.  
  
"I guess it's showtime," Buffy said to the others as she stood up, giving away their hiding spots.  
  
The three others followed suit as Buffy stood up and walked until she was about twenty feet from the two. Xander to her left, and she nudged him to put up his crossbow. Spike walked to the other side of Buffy, with a careless look on his face, and Willow half-hid-behind, half-stood-next to Xander.  
  
Max and Alec instinctively took fighting stances as soon as they saw the group and the weaponry.  
  
"Figured we would be seeing you again," Max said with a glare at Spike.  
  
"Who are you people?" Buffy demanded as she raised her crossbow, pointing it at the two of them.  
  
Alec let out a loud laugh. "What are you going to do with that?" he scoffed with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded again, the anger in her voice rising.  
  
Max eased up on her fighting stance a bit, not feeling these four were much of a threat. "Actually, I believe the question here is why are you guys are attempting to spy on us?"  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time," Buffy threatened, "And then- "  
  
"And then what?" Max interrupted. "You'll have your little boy here try to beat us up again?" Max mocked, motioning toward Spike. "Cuz I'd be happy to take him down..AGAIN. And you too, girlie."  
  
Buffy glared at the girl standing in front of her. She didn't like being called 'girlie.' "And then," she continued her sentence, "And then you're going to have one mad Slayer on your hands. Which will be trouble for everyone."  
  
Max and Alec simultaneously rolled their eyes, dismissing the 'slayer' talk, because they had no idea what she was talking about. "Right," Alec said in an unbelieving tone. "But if you really want something to address us by, you can call me x-5/494, and this here is x-5/452."  
  
Xander shot them all a puzzled look. "X-what-five-what-WHAT?" he exclaimed, forgetting the situation and the danger he was in.  
  
Max smacked Alec on the arm, ignoring Xanders' outburst. "Look, I don't care if we ARE in some other year or whatever, I still don't want to deal with exposure," she whispered. "For all we know, these guys could be working for White and his possee."  
  
Thanks to her slayer-induced abilities, Buffy could hear Max whispering to Alec. "Exposure? Who's White? What are you talking-"  
  
"Call me Max," the dark-haired girl interrupted. "And this would be Alec."  
  
"As in 'Smart-aleck'," Alec explained with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Clever," Spike muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest. He had an extremely bored look on his face, and it was obvious that he was waiting for some action.  
  
"I'm Buffy," the blonde introduced herself. "You know Spike, and this is Xander and Willow."  
  
Alec let out a snicker at Buffy's name. "Well now that we all are good buddies, let's head back to my place for a thrilling game of Monopoly!" he exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"I'm here to find out just what the hell you two are," Buffy said, raising her crossbow again. "Board games can wait."  
  
Max turned to Alec, "I guess that means she doesn't want to come over and play," she said, pretending to pout.  
  
Buffy dismissed Max and Alec's comments with a toss of her hair. "Right now I have every reason to believe you two are some kinda demon or vamp. I'm the Slayer. The Slayer kills demons. Now, I'm sure you guys can do the math, and realize that I have no choice but to kill you," she said, aiming the crossbow at Max.  
  
Before Buffy could shoot the crossbow at her, Max used her enhanced abilities to run over to Buffy and grab the weapon out of her hand.  
  
Buffy stood there stunned as the girl grabbed the crossbow from her hands. One second she was aiming it at Max, and the next second it was being ripped from her hands.  
  
Max smiled at the astonished look on Buffy's face as she snapped the crossbow in half. "I don't like weapons," she stated simply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry this was kinda short chapter!  
  
WARNING: (Don't read on if you don't want to read a *SMALL* spoiler for next chapter)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Buffy and Max fight! Lol you knew it was coming eventually *wink* 


	5. Big Fight Scene

Dark Angel Storyline:  
  
Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's not really relevant to this storyline.  
  
Buffy Storyline: Around mid sixth season. I am kind of new to the buffy scene (Thank you reruns on FX!) so I am not sure I have all my stuff right! ( I love the show though!!!! Anyway, Buffy's mom is dead, and Dawn is around..Spike is on Buffy's side, Giles is still here, and he and Anya do the magic shop thing. Willow is still just quitting her Wicca obsession.  
  
Also, a lot of people have asked me what the 'pairings' are for this FanFic. Right now it's not really anything, maybe later though :-) I doubt there will be any Max/Alec (M/A), just because I think they make better friends than anything else.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this- If you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going! Even if you don't have anything to say about this FanFic- just review, so I know people are reading it! :-D  
  
NEXT CHAPTER..will be up sometime **before** June 11th, because I will be away at Dance Camp the 11th and don't get back until the 14th.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Buffy quickly snapped back to reality. She looked from the broken crossbow to Max. "That's it..." she said as she yanked off her jacket and tossed it to the ground. "I'm just going to take you down the old-fashioned way."  
  
Max smiled. "I would just love to see you try," she said as she assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"Xander, Willow; do me a favor and stay out of this," Buffy suggested as she also prepared herself for a fight. "You too Spike."  
  
Xander replied with a nervous nod and he and Willow quickly went to hide behind a tree. Alec folded his arms across his chest and a small smile appeared on his face. This was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"C'mon, blondie," Max taunted with a flip of her hair, waiting for Buffy to make the first move. "Show me watch ya got." She raised her hands in fists, thinking that this was going to be a fast and easy fight.  
  
Buffy shrugged at the girl in front of her. "If you insist," As soon as the words left her mouth, she sent a fist flying at Max's head.  
  
Max quickly brought her arm up to block the punch and shot her foot out lightly, kicking Buffy in the stomach. Although it wasn't powerful, the kick surprised Buffy and caused her to stumble back a few steps. "Not so easy, is it?" Max mocked.  
  
Buffy stared at her opponent, a determined look in her eye. "Guess not," she muttered before taking a step towards Max and releasing a series of punches at her. The brunette struggled to block them all, but failed to stop one of them, and it hit her in the side of the head. Max grabbed her head in pain, this girl hit hard!  
  
"All right, that's enough of that," Max said, her anger rising. "I'm not holding back" She then did a front flip over Buffy's head. As the blonde started to turn around, Max did a round-house kick to her opponents head. Before she could recover, Max elbowed her in the stomach.  
  
Buffy was impressed with Max's flipping abilities, but was only slightly phased by the kick and hit. "Good, that's the way I like my fights," she managed to reply before jumping up and performing a spin-kick.  
  
Max used her extreme jumping abilities to dodge the kick, and sent Buffy a fake smile as she landed. "You must like to lose, too." Max then did a back-handspring, kicking Buffy as she did so.  
  
The kick hit Buffy hard, and knocked her to the ground. She sat up and groaned internally. From her position on the floor, she used her feet to sweep Max's legs out from under her and knock her to the ground. Buffy then did a backwards roll and pushed herself up so she was standing again. "Look who's talking," Buffy taunted, staring down at the dark-haired girl.  
  
Max ignored the comment and flipped herself up, so that she too was standing again. "Guess we're right back to where we started," Max said in an amused tone.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Alec stood to the side, watching the fight intently. "Looks like Max finally met her match," he said to himself with a grin. "That Buffy girl is pretty hot herself.." Alec was too busy wishing that both girls were wearing less clothing to notice Spike creeping up behind him. He finally sensed the vampire standing there, and turned around, only for his face to meet with Spike's fist.  
  
Alec took the hit hard and fell to the ground. "Oh you wanna play rough?" Alec asked, annoyed. "Cuz I could stand to kick your ass right now."  
  
Spike smiled as he knocked the boy off his feet. "Playing rough is my style," he replied in a mocking tone. "If you can't handle it, then you can just have your little girlfriend over there come stand up for you." As he said this, he motioned toward Max, who was busy with fighting Buffy.  
  
"Ya know what? I am really going to enjoy beating the crap out of you," Alec said as he stood back up. "And for the record, she's not my girlfriend. To tell you the truth, I really don't think she likes me. Even though I AM her so-called 'brothers' clone."  
  
Spike swung at him again, but this time Alec was ready. He easily caught Spike's arm and grinned at him. "This is going to be fun.for me at least" he said before giving Spike a sharp kick to the stomach.  
  
Spike groaned in pain and jerked his arm away from Alec. Before he could try anything else, Alec spun around and elbowed him in the face, causing him to stagger backwards a couple of steps.  
  
"I really don't think I like you EITHER," Spike managed to say as he grabbed the collar of Alec's jacket and started to throw him to the ground.  
  
"Aw, man.and I thought we could be buddies," Alec whined in a mock-hurt voice. With that he banged his head against Spike's, causing Spike to release and double over in pain. "Having fun yet?" Alec asked with that mischievous grin of his, his tone still mocking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Willow didn't leave their position during the entire fight. "She's good," Willow said, referring to Max. "But so is Buffy. Who do you think will win?" She shifted her gaze to Xander, waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Xander, are you even listening to me?" Willow asked after a few seconds of silence from his direction.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh.yeah, of course, Will," Xander said as he tore his eyes away from the two girls fighting. "I don't know, but Spike was right- that girl IS pretty hot."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Typical guy.." She muttered.  
  
A few minutes later, she elbowed Xander to get his attention.  
  
"What now?" he asked, slightly impatiently.  
  
Willow pointed to where Spike was getting beat up by Alec. Although Spike managed to get a few hits in here or there, it was obvious that he was losing this battle.  
  
Xander's face lit up when he saw this. "Hah! Looks like Spike is finally getting what he deserves," he said in an extremely happy tone.  
  
"But I thought Spike couldn't attack people, because of that government chip in his head," Willow stated, a puzzled look spread across her face.  
  
Xander shrugged. "Maybe he can fight whatever Max and Alec are," he guessed. He looked from fight to fight. "All I know is, I really wish I had some popcorn right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Had enough yet?" Max sarcastically asked Buffy after punching her straight in the face and giving a sharp kick to her shins.  
  
"Funny thing," Buffy managed to reply, "I was just going to ask you the same thing." Her voice held the same sarcasm as Max's. Buffy managed to hit Max in the stomach twice before Max blocked her arm.  
  
"Hey! That almost hurt," Max said as she took Buffy's punches. Max tossed her hair out of her face before sending an arm flying at Buffy's head.  
  
Buffy was getting sharper. She managed to catch the arm coming at her face. She then used it to spin Max around and twist her arm behind her back.  
  
"So, who's winning now?" Buffy asked the other girl with a grin on her face. Max struggled for a second before flipping Buffy over her head, sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"Me," Max said, sending a smirk to the girl lying on the ground in front of her. "Just like always."  
  
Buffy glared up at her, then flipped herself up. "You're getting kind of annoying," Buffy said with a bit of anger in her voice. Before Buffy could fully regain her balance, Max round-house kicked her, nearly knocking her back to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, it must be a genetic thing," Max replied sarcastically. She round- house kicked Buffy again, but by this time Buffy was back on her feet. She caught Max's foot and immediately enjoyed the fact that Max couldn't move unless she let her foot go.  
  
After sending Max a 'What-are-you-going-to-do-now?' look, Buffy used her Slayer strength to twist Max's foot, causing her to spin in the air for several seconds before she hit the ground.  
  
Max groaned as she rolled on the ground for a few feet before coming to a stop. Max spun around so that she was lying on her back. "Now that wasn't fair," she complained as Buffy walked over to her.  
  
Instead of standing back up, Max scissored her legs around Buffy's, and yanked the blonde off the ground.  
  
As soon as Buffy hit the ground, she sat back up and jumped on Max, pinning her arms to the ground.  
  
"Oh please," Max said as she struggled against the Slayer's strength, "Don't tell me you actually believe THAT'S going to work." Max then used her own strength to throw Buffy off of her, causing her to fly through the air several feet before hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Buffy wasn't expecting Max to just toss her aside like that, but then remembered how little she knew about this girl anyway. Buffy slowly got to her feet and realized she was out of breath. "Doesn't hurt to try," she managed to say after catching her breath.  
  
Max smiled as she realized Buffy was tiring. "Come on, we're just getting started!" Max said enthusiastically as she hit Buffy twice before kicking her in the side of the head.  
  
Buffy tried unsuccessfully to block Max's foot. After stumbling a few steps, she mustered up her strength to send a powerful kick at Max's stomach.  
  
The kick knocked Max off her feet, and she did a backwards somersault on the ground, landing when she ran into a tree. Which just so happened to be the tree Xander and Willow were hiding behind.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one who packs a mean punch," Max said with a smile, slightly amused. She started to stand up, but dropped back to the ground as her body began to shake, slowly at first, but then increasingly more violently. Max bit her lip to keep from groaning, not wanting to show any sign of weakness.  
  
"Wha-what's going on?" Xander panicked as Max started shaking.  
  
"It looks like she's having a seizure or something," Willow stated as she dropped to her knees next to the girl.  
  
"Y-you could s-say that," Max said in-between shakes. She closed her eyes tightly as the pain of the seizures hit her even harder.  
  
Buffy looked over at the girl lying on the ground. "What's going on? What's wrong with her??" she questioned to no one in particular.  
  
By now, Alec, still having a good 'ole time beating up Spike, had noticed his fellow x-5 shaking on the ground. He threw one more punch before jogging over to Max, Buffy Willow and Xander.  
  
"Not again," Alec complained dissaprovingly, looking down at Max. He dropped to his knees beside Willow and began rummaging through his jackets.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Willow asked in a panicked tone. "Did Buffy do this?"  
  
Buffy looked around guiltily. "I didn't do it! All I did was knock her into a tree! I didn't mean to-" she tried to explain.  
  
"You didn't do anything," Max managed to say, shaking more violently than ever.  
  
"Bingo!" Alec said as he pulled a small bottle containing a bunch of pills out of his jacket. He handed it over to Max, looking quite pleased with himself. "You were right- those DO come in handy."  
  
Max shot Alec an angry glare before opening the bottle of Tryptophane and pouring nearly half of it into her mouth. How could be possibly try and make jokes when she was slipping into unconciousness?!?  
  
"Uh, I think you're only supposed to take ONE," Xander said sarcastically. "Not the whole bottle!"  
  
Max rolled her eyes as she swallowed another handful. "One pill doesn't do anything," she explained as her shaking began to calm down.  
  
"Fine," Xander said childishly, folding his arms across his chest. "But when you have to go the emergency room and have your stomach pumped because you O.D.'d, I am NOT going to your funeral."  
  
Max shoved the now -empty bottle back to Alec. "Keep this, I might need it later," she ordered as she sat up, glad the pain was over.  
  
"Oh okay, I'll hold on to them, since YOU are the one with the seizures and all," Alec complained sarcastically as he unwillingly pocketed the Tryptophane.  
  
"You want to explain what the hell that was?" Buffy finally asked, still astonished by the episode of shaking.  
  
"Small genetic default," Max explained with a grim smile. "Get 'em a couple times a year. Now if you don't mind me." she started to stand up, signaling that their discussion of her seizures was officially over. "I will finish kicking your ass later; right now I am going to go find some milk."  
  
"Milk?" Xander butted in. "Why MILK?"  
  
"Because milk has small doses of tryptophane in it," Willow explained. She blushed when they all turned to look at her. "I guess I was the only one who ever paid attention in science class," she defended quietly.  
  
"Well where exactly do you guys expect to find a gallon of milk at 11:30 at night? ALL the stores in Sunnydale close early," Xander asked. "Unless you're planning on knocking on some vampire's door and asking for some, you're in trouble."  
  
Alec shrugged. "We'll just rob a seven-eleven or something," he answered like it was no big deal. "Unless you want to try and stop us," as he said this, Alec flashed a mocking grin in Spike's direction, who was standing a distance away, holding his arm in pain.  
  
"Shut up, you," he said evilly as he limped over to the rest of them. "You just got lucky."  
  
This comment made even Buffy roll her eyes. "Whatever," Max said, getting her strength back. "Let's go Alec; we can deal with these guys later." She began to walk away with Alec in tow.  
  
"Wait," Buffy hollered. The pair turned to look back at them. "I.I know where you guys can get some milk, or whatever else you need," she said, hesitantly at first. She wasn't sure taking them home with her was such a good idea, but she was compassionate enough not to just leave them stranded in a cemetery. After fighting Max, she knew she had to find out more about these two.  
  
Alec and Max exchanged a hesitant glance. "I don't know.I don't exactly think you rolled out the welcoming mat with the whole 'I'm-trying-to-kill- you' speech" Max said reluctantly, bluntly remind her that they were enemies.  
  
Buffy started to reply, but was cut off with Xander's panicking.  
  
"Buffy! Are you crazy?!" he asked Buffy wildly. "They're DEMONS! We can't just invite them over for milk and cookies!"  
  
"Xander, chill out. I know what I'm doing," Buffy said. She lowered her tone to a whisper, "Plus, if we get on their good side, we might be able to figure out just WHAT exactly they are. And if there are any more of them in town."  
  
Willow nodded agreeably. "Good idea," she consented.  
  
Xander shook his head opposingly. "We're digging our own graves." he said hesitantly. "What if they try to kill us?"  
  
"We won't let them" Buffy said. "But if we want to get information, I think befriending them is going to be a lot more successful than if we just let them wander around Sunnydale and get into more trouble."  
  
Xander sighed. "Fine, but for the record- I was against this all along," he unwillingly agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Alec and Max were too busy with their own conversation to pay any attention to Buffy, Xander, and Willow's.  
  
"Max, I'm telling you- these people are bad news," Alec said, his tone serious for once. "That girl is pretty tough; she sure could take YOU on."  
  
Max gave Alec a 'look.' "She didn't beat me, and I didn't beat her. If she DOES try something on us, then we just tag team and kick her blonde ass. No big deallio," Max explained, sick of standing in a graveyard.  
  
Alec sighed. "But what if there are more like her?" he questioned. "For all we know, this city could be full of 'slayers.' Or whatever it was she called herself."  
  
Max shook her head. "We'll just have to take that chance. Plus, she might be able to get us some information on where we are, and what year we're in. AND we can figure out what's up with this 'slayer' talk."  
  
"Screw the 'slayer' talk! What if she is working for White? You even suggested that earlier. For all we know, she could be a Familiar," he shot out.  
  
"She seemed honestly confused when I mentioned White's name. If she WAS a familiar, she wouldn't bother hiding it. She doesn't exactly have the look of a freaky cult psycho," Max paused, letting her idea sink in. "And look at those peoples she's with. Xander and Willow don't exactly seem like they could possibly harm anyone. I think we should go with her, find out whatever we can, and get out of there if we suspect that we're in any danger."  
  
Alec shrugged, not wanting to admit that she made a lot of sense. "Whatever," he said carelessly. "We might end up playing escape-and-evade again." He put his hands in his pockets. "God I hated that game."  
  
Max smiled. "I kinda liked it."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's it going to be, you guys coming or what?" Buffy asked the two.  
  
"We're coming," Max responded immediately. She walked back toward them, grabbing Alec's arm on the way to make sure he was coming.  
  
"Hey, let go!" he complained jerking his arm away and re-adjusting his jacket. "I'm not going to let you go alone."  
  
They re-joined the four and they all began leaving the cemetery.  
  
"You guys go ahead," Spike called out to them, "I'm going to stay here."  
  
Buffy shot Spike a questioning look, but didn't interrogate him.  
  
"Okay," she said in a puzzled tone, "We'll catch up with you later then." With that, she turned and led the way. 'He's probably up to something,' Buffy suspected in her mind, but realized that right now she had bigger problems to deal with then whatever trouble Spike was about get himself into.  
  
"Where exactly are we headed?" Max asked as they made their way around tombstones.  
  
"Just some little place a friend of mine owns," Buffy clarified. "It's a magic shop."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Please review! I don't care if its praise or criticism- I just want to know how I am doing.  
  
For the Record..- I don't know if Max is a better fighter than Buffy, or vice versa, but I guess with Max's genetically enhanced abilities, and Buffy being the Slayer, they about equal out, or at least they do in this fan fic. So I am sorry if you think I should have made one stronger than the other, but I really think that they are a pretty good opponent for each other! :-) But that's just my opinion. 


	6. Explanation please?

SUMMARY: Max and Alec from "Dark Angel" (FOX) travel back in time via Manticore Technology to Sunnydale and meet up with Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (UPN).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own either Dark Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, cuz I'm sure not James Cameron or whoever owns BTVS (I have no idea who does, but I'm sure they're a very nice person). If I did own them both, I sure wouldn't be wasting my time writing FanFic! And because I am just a 14 year old girl who works at the Bath House at the local pool, if the people at FOX or UPN try to sue me, all they're gonna get is a Backstreet Boys CD and a couple packs of gum.  
  
Dark Angel Storyline:  
  
Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's not really relevant to this storyline.  
  
Buffy Storyline: Around mid sixth season. I am kind of new to the Buffy scene (Thank you reruns on FX!) so I am not sure I have all my stuff right! ( I love the show though!!!! Anyway, Buffy's mom is dead, and Dawn is around..Spike is on Buffy's side, Giles is still here, and he and Anya do the magic shop thing. Willow is still just quitting her Wicca obsession.  
  
Also, a lot of people have asked me what the 'pairings' are for this FanFic. Right now it's not really anything, maybe later though :-) I doubt there will be any Max/Alec (M/A), just because I think they make better friends than anything else.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this- if you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going! Even if you don't have anything to say about this FanFic- just review, so I know people are reading it! :-D  
  
NEXT CHAPTER..won't be up till next week. :-( *tears of sorrow*  
  
Okay I am done rambling now.here's the freakin chapter already::::  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles and Dawn both looked up as Buffy walked through the Magic Shop door.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, how did it go?" Giles questioned immediately from behind the counter. "I have been looking through all of these books," he gestured to all of his reference books lying around, "And I've come up with nothing. I am beginning to think that.." He let his voice trail off as Max and Alec walked into the shop behind Xander and Willow.  
  
"Everyone, this is Max and Alec," Buffy said as she threw her bag to the ground near the table. "Max and Alec, this is Giles, he owns this place, and my little sister Dawn."  
  
Max gave an acknowledging nod to the two she was introduced to and took a quick look around the shop.  
  
Dawn greeted the x-5's with a big smile before turning her attention to Buffy. "How was the demon fighting?" She asked her older sister with enthusiasm.  
  
As soon as she said this, Buffy sent Dawn a 'look' and a shake of her head that told her not to mention it anymore.  
  
"Have a seat, we don't bite," Giles welcomed them, waving them toward the table and chairs. "Well, Spike does, but it doesn't appear that he came back with you."  
  
"He said he had 'stuff' to do," Xander volunteered information with a shrug. "Probably one of those 'if-I-told-you-I'd-have-to-kill-you' type of things."  
  
Willow giggled at Xander's comment before looking at everyone else. "I'll be right back" she said. She then disappeared to the back of the store.  
  
Max and Buffy sat down at the table next to Dawn, and Buffy quickly slammed shut the book about vampires Dawn was flipping through.  
  
Max eyed the book, thinking Buffy's behavior a bit suspicious. She didn't question it, but instead looked at the young girl sitting next to her.  
  
"So, Dawn," Max began, "Do you ever accompany your big sister on her adventures to beat up bad guys?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," Dawn said bluntly with a glance to Buffy. "She thinks it's too dangerous for me."  
  
"Which it IS," Buffy defended. "You never know what could happen in this crazy town."  
  
Just then Willow returned and set a glass of milk in front of Max. Max glanced up at her with an appreciative look. "Thanks" she said gratefully before downing the entire glass in one big gulp.  
  
"How did you guys meet up with Buffy?" Dawn asked Max, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"We saw them in the cemetery," Buffy answered for her.  
  
"Yeah, we kind of got attacked by a pack of those vampire guys," Max said to the younger girl.  
  
"Oh! Did Buffy save you?" Dawn questioned eagerly.  
  
Max gave her a small smile. "Not exactly," she answered.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
While Max chatted away with Buffy and Dawn, Alec began roaming around the magic shop, very much aware of the fact that Xander was watching his every move.  
  
"Is everyone in Sunnydale so into magic and demonic creatures of the night?" he asked jokingly as he looked from the pile of books sprawled in front of Giles to the shelves full of magical trinkets.  
  
"Is everyone from wherever you live so into wandering through cemeteries and refusing to tell us what exactly you are?" Xander shot back, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Alec smirked. "Hey, Xander-boy: chill out already," he said, "I'm not going to kill you or anything. If I wanted to do that you'd be dead by now."  
  
"Somehow I don't find that comforting," Xander replied.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Max was getting tired of beating around the bush. The small talk was annoying her, and she wanted answers.  
  
"Buffy, this is nice and all," Max said with a fake smile, "You bringing me and Alec here, inviting us into your little magic shop, introducing me to your sister. But we both know the real reason you had us tag along. You want to know what the deal is with me and Alec." She paused as she pushed back her chair and stood up. "So why don't we all just quit playing games and get right to the point."  
  
Max's little speech caused Willow, Xander, and Alec to all walk over to where she was standing. Even Giles set down his book and looked at the group.  
  
Buffy sighed as she, too, stood up. "Fine, but don't think I don't see right through your act too. The only reason YOU came with us was to find out some answers for yourself."  
  
Max shrugged. "Guilty as charged," she replied carelessly. "But instead of having your buddies at the magic shop 'researching' us, why don't I make things easier on you and help ya out a little."  
  
Buffy gave Max a cold look. "Fine, enlighten us all. Where exactly did you learn to fight like that? Why was Spike able to attack Alec when he's got a government chip in his head that won't allow him to attack humans? And why in the world were you wandering around a cemetery in Sunnydale in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Don't think it's going to be that easy," Max declined with a shake of the head. "Like you said, I want answers too. I'll make you a little deal-"  
  
"A deal?" Xander cut in, walking between the two girls and interrupting the staring contest they were having. "Why in the world would we make a deal with you?! You can't expect us to trust you!"  
  
Max shot Xander a glare. "I guess you really don't have a choice right now," she answered. "You've got to get information to get information. Standard procedure."  
  
"Xander, stay out of this," Buffy told him in a commanding voice. Xander rolled his eyes and reluctantly sauntered back over to where he was standing  
  
"The deal is simple," Max continued. "You tell us about this whole slayer deallio, and what exactly is up with all these demons, vampires, and whatever else you've got lurking around this whacked-up city. In return." Max paused and sent Alec a glance. "In return, Alec and I will tell you about us."  
  
She held out her hand. "Do we gotta deal?" she asked Buffy.  
  
"Max, I don't think this is such a good idea," Alec said as he stepped toward Buffy and Max. "You even said that you didn't want exposure."  
  
"I know, but I want to know what's going on," Max replied, not taking her eyes off of Buffy's. "So what's it going to be then, Buffy?"  
  
Alec shook his head. "Max come on, this is a big mistake-"  
  
"You got a deal," Buffy cut Alec off as she grabbed Max's hand and gave it a firm shake.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"All right, where should I start?" Buffy asked to no one in particular as she wondered where to begin.  
  
Buffy, Max, Xander, Alec, Willow, Dawn, and Giles had all grabbed chairs and were gathered around a table in the middle of the magic shop.  
  
"I'm the Slayer, and- " Buffy started.  
  
"That we KNOW already," Alec jumped in impatiently. "Now we just want to know what the hell that means!"  
  
Max glared at Alec. "Would you just shut up and let her talk already?" she said angrily, as more of an order than a question.  
  
"Anyway," Buffy continued, "I am the Slayer, and Giles is my Watcher. For centuries, there has always been a Slayer around. So it's pretty much my job. Giles, being my Watcher, is sort of a guide, you could say. As you can tell, he's more on the research end, and I am more on the butt-kicking end."  
  
She paused a second before going on. "My job is to kill vampires and demons, among other things. Mainly keep the world demonic-creature-free."  
  
Max leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. "But why is this Sunnydale place so infested with these evil creature things? Why here of all places?"  
  
"Because Sunnydale is the opening to the Hellmouth," Giles explained. "Where all these demons and such like to go."  
  
"It's kind of like their Disney World," Xander jumped in.  
  
"That would explain all the vampires we saw tonight in the cemetery," Max comprehended.  
  
"What about Spike?" Alec asked curiously.  
  
Buffy sighed. "He's a vampire. But he can't attack humans because the government put some sort of chip in his head. So he helps me beat up demons."  
  
Alec smirked as he thought about his battle with Spike earlier. "He sure needs to work on his fighting skills."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy turned to Max and Alec. "Now," she said, "I believe it's YOUR turn for an explanation."  
  
Max sighed and leaned back in her chair, ignoring an angry glare from Alec. "Alec and I are from Seattle, in the year 2020. I guess we kinda used this time machine thing or something, because judging by this town, we're not in 2020 anymore."  
  
Xander smiled. "Welcome to 2001," he said eagerly.  
  
"Guess that means we're in pre-pulse time," he said.  
  
"Pulse?" Buffy questioned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll get to that," Max said, trying to stay on subject. "Anyway, sometime in the twentieth century, a secret government organization was formed, called Manticore. They specialized in genetic engineering. They were trying to make the perfect soldier, so they did a bunch of DNA splicing for many generations. Alec and I were the fifth generation, therefore called Series X-5."  
  
"Is that why you said we could call you 'X-5/452' when we were back in the cemetery?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Exactly. Manticore identified their soldiers by putting barcodes on the backs of our necks. My designation is 332960073452." As she said this, she turned around and lifted up her hair, revealing her barcode to the rest of them. "Alec's got one too."  
  
"Can't you remove it somehow?" Willow asked, obviously intrigued by the genetic engineering talk.  
  
Alec shook his head. "The best thing that works is getting a tattoo- removal on it."  
  
"But it burns like hell and returns in a few weeks," Max said. "Anyway, this Manticore place was terrible. We trained all the time, and were locked in cell blocks every night."  
  
"Sounds like a good time," Xander said sarcastically. He saw the cold looks Max and Alec send him and sat back in his chair. "Okay, I'll shut up now."  
  
"Eventually, the x-5's in my unit got fed up with Manticore, and when I was eight years old, we planned a big escape," Max continued. "We didn't know what we were escaping to, because we had never seen or known anything outside of Manticore. Twelve of us got away during the escape, but everyone else was either caught and dragged back to Manticore for re- programming, or killed." She paused a second as flashbacks of her childhood flashed in front of her.  
  
Buffy noticed the look in Max's eyes as she reminisced about the Manticore days. "What about you?" she asked Alec, turning the attention away from Max. "Were you one of the twelve that escaped?"  
  
Alec folded his arms across his chest. "Nope," he said almost shamefully, "I was in a different unit than Max. But ever since the escape, Manticore had been hunting down those twelve transgenics. About a year after the big escape, some terrorists set off an electro-magnetic pulse, which fried all the computers in the U.S. and turned it into a third-world country overnight. This obviously made it easier for the rogue x-5's to disappear, but Manticore didn't give up hunting. I guess Max and some of her x-5 buddies got sick of running, so they blew up the place, freeing me and all the other transgenics."  
  
"Now we can all look forward to this great big pulse thing," Xander said in a slightly panicked voice.  
  
Willow nudged him with her elbow, letting him know that this wasn't a time for making jokes.  
  
Dawn, who had been sitting quietly next to Willow, finally spoke up. "So now are ALL of you guys on the run from this Manticore place?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Max said, having composed herself. "We have a few new bad guys too. Ames White, who works for both Manticore AND some freaky three-thousand- year-old super-human breeding cult is after our asses."  
  
"He's not a fun guy," Alec added with distaste.  
  
"Sounds like there are still supernatural things in the future," Xander added. It was obvious that none of the Sunnydalers were surprised by the time travel, breeding cult, and genetic engineering. After dealing with so many other supernatural things, it wasn't a shock to them.  
  
"So now I know why I wasn't able to find anything about Manticore in these books," Giles said as he rested his hand on the pile of novels.  
  
"Sorry to spoil your evening, but Alec and I aren't exactly demons from another dimension," Max replied.  
  
Buffy gave her a slight grin. "Good thing I didn't try and stake you through the heart."  
  
Just then, the bells on the door of the magic shop rang, and the whole group turned to look who was there.  
  
They found Spike, strutting in proudly.  
  
"Back so soon?" Alec asked sarcastically to the vampire.  
  
Spike smiled back as though the comment didn't faze him. "Yes, I'm back," he said. "And this time, I've brought a friend along."  
  
With that, he stood aside to let another person pass through the door. Buffy, Max, Alec, and the others fixed their eyes on the door, wondering who Spike's "friend" was.  
  
Then, through the door of the magic shop, in walked the one and only Ames White. 


	7. A Visit from the Enemy

CHAPTER 7: A Visit from the Enemy  
  
SUMMARY: Max and Alec from "Dark Angel" (FOX) travel back in time via Manticore Technology to Sunnydale and meet up with Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (UPN).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own either Dark Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, cuz I'm sure not James Cameron or whoever owns BTVS (I have no idea who does, but I'm sure they're a very nice person). If I did own them both, I sure wouldn't be wasting my time writing FanFic! And because I am just a 14 year old girl who works at the Bath House at the local pool, if the people at FOX or UPN try to sue me, all they're gonna get is a Backstreet Boys CD and a couple packs of gum.  
  
Dark Angel Storyline:  
  
Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's not really relevant to this storyline.  
  
Buffy Storyline: Around mid sixth season. I am kind of new to the Buffy scene (Thank you reruns on FX!) so I am not sure I have all my stuff right! ( I love the show though!!!! Anyway, Buffy's mom is dead, and Dawn is around..Spike is on Buffy's side, Giles is still here, and he and Anya do the magic shop thing. Willow is still just quitting her Wicca obsession.  
  
Also, a lot of people have asked me what the 'pairings' are for this FanFic. Right now it's not really anything, maybe later though :-) I doubt there will be any Max/Alec (M/A), just because I think they make better friends than anything else. (And plus, if Alec is "involved" with Max, how can *I* date him?!?! Lol)  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this- if you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going! Even if you don't have anything to say about this FanFic- just review, so I know people are reading it! :-D  
  
SORRY about taking so long to get this chapter up!! It's been a crazy summer, and half the time FanFiction.net was down with repairs and stuff. So I'm sorry!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER.. Well school is starting next week, so I will be busy with that, but it should be up within two weeks.  
  
Okay I am done rambling now.here's the freakin chapter already::::  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and Alec both scrambled out of their chairs at the site of Ames White. "Sorry to cut it short guys, but we gotta blaze" Max hurriedly said to the others at the table before she and Alec turned around, spotting an exit in the back of the store. Giles, Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy all exchanged wondering looks.  
  
"I wouldn't leave just quite yet, if I were you," White said as the two ran to the exit, only to run into a group of armed men entering through the same door. As soon as they turned back around, four men filed through the door behind White, all carrying taser-guns aimed directly at the pair of x- 5's.  
  
Max looked from door to door, both blocked my armed guards, knowing they were trapped. "Guess we can stay for a few," she said sarcastically, slowly walking back over to the table.  
  
"Uh.I take it he isn't one of the good guys?" Xander asked naively as he and the others stood up also. He eyed the taser-guns curiously.  
  
"Well guys, meet the infamous Ames White," Alec said, his usual humorous tone gone from his voice.  
  
Buffy nodded as she began to understand what was going on. "The freaky- breeding-cult guy." she said knowingly as she walked to stand by Max.  
  
White flashed the blonde a smirk. "I prefer 'White,' thanks. But it's good to know that I'm already well-known around here."  
  
Spike smiled at the state of panic and confusion Max and Alec seemed to be in. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Why the hell did you bring him here!?" Max asked angrily to Spike. She glared at him, and the saying 'if looks could kill' came to Spike's mind..  
  
"White here was wandering around the Sunnydale cemetery," Spike explained, the grin remaining on his face. "Just like you and Pretty Boy were doing earlier." He nodded his head at Alec.  
  
"He attacked one of my guards," White said calmly. "And instead of killing him, I thought we could put him to good use. Turns out he knew exactly where I could find you two."  
  
"And when he asked if I knew where to find a dark-haired girl and her tag- along boyfriend, I was more than happy to help," As Spike said this, he once again remembered Max throwing him against a tombstone.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Max shouted angrily, as Alec simultaneously yelled, "I'm not her boyfriend!" The two looked at each other before rolling their eyes and once again focusing their attention on Spike and White.  
  
Max glanced to Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Giles. "You guys might want to stay out of this." She shifted her gaze back to White and flashed him a fake smile. "Things could get ugly."  
  
"Wait, I still don't get what's going on here!" Xander exclaimed while Giles, Willow, and Dawn made their way to behind the counter.  
  
Willow grabbed Xanders arm. "Do you SEE all the big guys with guns?" she asked, nodding towards the armed guards.  
  
Xanders eyes widened as he realized the danger they were all in. "Oh yeah," he said and ran to duck behind the counter.  
  
"Enough of this," White said, growing impatient. He pulled out a gun of his own and aimed it at Alec and Max. "Let's do this the easy way for once, 452."  
  
"Hold on a minute," Buffy said, jumping in. "How did you get here in the first place? I thought you were from the year 2020?"  
  
White lowered his gun slightly. "Very good question, blondie," White said with his usual sarcasm. He looked at the x-5's. "I hope you two don't think you are the only ones who know about that time machine. That thing was built several years ago by Manticore. It was mainly made so that soldiers could go back in time and fix any mistakes they made in battle."  
  
"How did you know Alec and I were here?" Max questioned.  
  
"It seems you had a run-in with the Seattle Police as you were leaving. Like you, I've also got some inside men in the SPD. I got a call saying two teenagers had just broken into the old Manticore site. I naturally assumed it was you two trouble-makers, looking to check out the time machine for your pal, Eyes Only."  
  
As White was explaining this, Alec noticed something on the arm of one man standing behind White, holding a taser gun. Using his enhanced vision, he "zoomed in" on it and studied it closer.  
  
"So you drag your little army boys in here to take us away," Max said, putting her hands on her hips. "Typical! It's just like you to-"  
  
"You're not with Manticore are you?" Alec interrupted his fellow x-5.  
  
"What?" Max and Buffy both said in unison, turning to look at him.  
  
"Your guards all have those Familiar markings on their arms," He said, motioning towards the armed men.  
  
Max used her x-5 vision to see what he was talking about. "He's right." she agreed. "You didn't chase us here on a mission for Manticore. "  
  
".You're doing work for the Familiars!!" Buffy finished for her, catching on, as she too looked a the Familiar markings.  
  
White smirked. "You kids are a lot smarter than you look."  
  
"Familiars??" Spike questioned, unfolding his arms and standing up. "What's a Familiar?"  
  
"Shut up!!" Max, Buffy, and Alec yelled at him in unison.  
  
Willow, with a very scared look on her face, looked at Xander, Dawn, and Giles. "This can't be good. The way Max talked, the guys from Manticore aren't people you want to mess with, but the Familiars are even worse!"  
  
"As you can probably guess, Manticore didn't design the time machine entirely for soldiers who screwed up their precious little missions," White said. "When it was created, a lot of Familiars were working under-cover in Manticore. A couple years earlier, our Familiar leader was killed by some little girl who called herself 'The Slayer.' I guess she was some little nuisance will a fetish to kill."  
  
As White said this, Buffy exchanged looks with Max and Alec.  
  
"Anyway, the inside men at Manticore got the scientists to build the time machine, so that they could go back, and kill the girl who killed our leader. Of course the scientists were manipulated to believe that it would be used for Manticore purposes."  
  
"Did they ever find this 'Slayer' person?" Max asked innocently, not wanting White to catch on that the girl standing next to her was the very girl they had built the time machine for.  
  
"No," White said loudly, a hint of anger in his voice. "So I am here on a double-mission. To take you kids back to 2020, and to find and kill this girl they call the Slayer."  
  
"Slayer?!" Xander piped up excitedly. "Buffy- that's you!!"  
  
Buffy and Max turned to glare at him, making him quickly realize what he had just done.  
  
"Xander!!" Willow said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Ohh. Oops?" Xander said lightly. "I probably wasn't supossed to tell you that, was I.?"  
  
White grinned at the dark-haired boy. "Is that a fact?" He looked at Buffy. "So YOU are the Slayer?"  
  
Buffy glared at him. "I prefer 'Buffy' thanks," she said sarcastically.  
  
"You just made my job a LOT easier," White told Xander, still grinning. 


	8. Team Up and Take 'Em Down

CHAPTER 8: Team Up to Take 'Em Down  
  
SUMMARY OF STORY: Max and Alec from "Dark Angel" (FOX) travel back in time via Manticore Technology to Sunnydale and meet up with Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (UPN).  
  
DARK ANGEL AND BUFFY STORYLINE: I am too lazy to type it, so just go to an earlier chapter where I have the storylines typed out! :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: yeah I have one of those, too. For my big long shpeil, check out a previous chapter. Long story short: I don't own either Dark Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Got it? Good.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this- if you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going! Even if you don't have anything to say about this FanFic- just review, so I know people are reading it! :-D  
  
UPDATE: Yes, I know: it took me FOREVER to get this *and* the last chapter up. I'M SORRY!! It's not that I am abandoning this story; I just had a major case of writers block!!  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
White fixed his cold stare on Max. "All right 452, why don't you and you and your little gang here just come quietly, so my men won't have to waste time taking down you three." As he said this he motioned with his gun to Max, Alec, and Buffy.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute," Spike said, speaking up as he stood in front of White, blocking his path. "Three? The deal was that I would take you to Max and Alec, and you would get them out of here. You never said anything about Buffy." He folded his arms and gave White and angry glare.  
  
White just smirked at Spike. "Why don't you just stay out of this? If you want to live to see tomorrow, your best bet is to just keep out of my way."  
  
While Spike and White argued, Max surveyed the situation. There were three armed men blocking the back exit, and four blocking the front, well five if you counted White.  
  
"I think we can take them," Max whispered confidently to Buffy and Alec while White was still busy with Spike. "The three of us against the eight of them," she stated.  
  
"But Max, they have guns. We don't. That's kind of a big advantage," Alec sarcastically whispered back. "PLUS these are Familiars we're fighting, not just Manticore men."  
  
"That's what White *WANTS* us to think, but only of the guards has those Familiar markings on his arm," Max pointed out. "White must not have been able to get a whole Familiar team together."  
  
Alec shrugged. "Well that helps a little, but what about the GUNS?!" he stressed.  
  
"Oh come on, they're just taser-guns," Max said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Easy for you to say- White isn't going to kill YOU, Max. you know where his son is!" Alec argued bitterly.  
  
"He's right," Buffy cut in, not wanting the two of them to be fighting when they should be thinking of an escape plan. "The guns aren't exactly going to help us, but Spike might."  
  
Max and Alec raised their eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"He may have a grudge against you two, but by the looks of it, he and this White guy aren't exactly pals anymore," Buffy explained, motioning toward Spike who was yelling angrily at White about tricking him.  
  
"The DEAL was that you would take MAX AND ALEC, not BUFFY!!" Spike was shouting furiously.  
  
White just rolled his eyes, then looked at one of his men and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did this, the guard walked over to Spike, flipped his taser gun around, and butted him in the face with it. This sent Spike to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"I don't think he's going to be much of a help now.." Alec stated hopelessly.  
  
"Sorry," White said in a tone that implied that he wasn't regretful at all, "Your boy here was starting to annoy me."  
  
He turned to look directly at Max. "Okay, 452, what's it going to be? You want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" He paused and smirked, "Or should I even ask?"  
  
Max crossed her arms. "Come on, White, you should know by now that I'm not going to give up that easily."  
  
White gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he stated bluntly, "Have it your way." He signaled to his men, "Go ahead and take these three out," he ordered. "Oh. and no guns: just tasers."  
  
As soon as the commands left his mouth, White's men prepared themselves for a fight with the transgenics and the Slayer.  
  
"Alec: you take the three guards in the back, and Buffy and I will take these four guards and White. After you take White's men out, get Dawn, Willow, and the others out of here through the back exit," Max quickly instructed as she saw Buffy send a worried glance to her younger sister and friends.  
  
"I can't leave you girls here with White." He objected as the guards picked up their taser guns.  
  
"Just go!" Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Fine." Alec muttered and ran over to the counter where Giles, Xander, Willow, and Dawn were. "I'm going to distract those three guards while you guys get the hell on out of here," he explained rapidly as they clambered out from behind the counter.  
  
"I'll help," Xander offered.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle these guys?" Alec asked reluctantly.  
  
"No," Xander said bluntly, "But I can distract them long enough for the others to get away."  
  
Alec nodded agreeingly. "Fine, then Giles and Willow: make sure you guys get yourselves and Dawn as far away from here as possible."  
  
"Got it," Willow said, as Giles and Dawn agreed silently with a shake of their heads.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Max and Buffy, both in fighting stances, were ready the moment White's men approached them.  
  
Buffy punched one of the soldiers in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.  
  
Max kicked the taser gun from one of the guards' hands and then used her knee to snap it in half. Then she jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out.  
  
She sensed another of the soldiers behind her, so she quickly flipped around and round-house kicked him directly in the face.  
  
"Two down, and only two more brainwashed-White-followers to go!" Max announced with fake enthusiasm as the soldier she kicked crumpled to the floor in an unconscious state.  
  
Buffy then yanked a gun from another of the guards and hit him in the face with it, knocking him out cold. "Make that THREE down," she corrected.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As soon as Alec finished instructing Giles, Willow, and Dawn to sneak out the back exit, he was hit in the back with a taser from a taser gun.  
  
His body shook violently for a few seconds before stopping. He turned around and grinned at the soldier who shot him. "You really think it only takes ONE taser to take me down?" he asked in an amused tone.  
  
Before the guard could respond, Alec used his transgenic speed to run over and knock the gun from his hands. He then spin-kicked the guard in the face, knocking him out.  
  
Just as Alec had assumed they would, the other two guards rushed over to take him on. He noticed that the only weaponry they had were regular guns, not tasers, meaning they were pretty much weapon-less since White had ordered tasers-only.  
  
Before Alec jumped up and kicked them both in the chest, he motioned toward the others to go ahead and run out the back exit while all of White's men were distracted.  
  
Alec pulled his arm back to punch one of the guards in the face, but was unaware that the other one had snuck up behind him. He grabbed Alec's arm and twisted it behind his back, causing him to groan in pain.  
  
The other soldier recovered from the kick to the chest, and punched Alec in the face. Suddenly, the guard was hit from behind, which caused him to let go of Alec, and for Alec to fall to the ground.  
  
"You can thank me later," Xander said proudly as he offered Alec his hand to help him up.  
  
The x-5 grinned as he accepted his hand and stood up. "Come on, let's finish these losers off."  
  
Alec then elbowed one of the soldiers in the stomach, then flipped his arm up to hit him in the face. He then sent one more punch to the face, and the guard was finally knocked out. "Go ahead and get out of here," he yelled over to Xander.  
  
Xander nodded and began walking to the exit. He then stopped and turned to look at Alec. "Wait.are you sure?" he questioned reluctantly.  
  
Alec nodded confidently. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm right behind ya." This answer seemed to satisfy Xander, because he then shrugged and ran out the door.  
  
Eager kick some more Familiar ass, Alec turned around to look for the third soldier, only to be hit in the face with the back of the last guard's gun. Alec fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
While Alec was being knocked out in the back of the store, Max and Buffy were busy with the last soldier they had to take down.  
  
"So you must be the Familiar we have to deal with." Buffy reasoned, figuring the other three soldiers were too easily beaten to be Familiars.  
  
The Familiar didn't say anything; he just assumed a fighting stance, ready to take the girls on.  
  
"What do you say we team up and kick his breeding-cult ass?" Max questioned the girl next to her.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Buffy agreed.  
  
The two of them launched into major butt-kicking mode as they attacked him. Max did a spin kick, aimed at his chest, but he easily caught her foot. He threw her foot to the side, causing her to stumble to the ground.  
  
Buffy threw all of her weight into a series of punches that hit him in the chest and stomach, yet didn't faze him at all. 'Wow, these Familiars ARE pretty tough,' she thought, slightly astounded.  
  
Max flipped herself up from the ground, even more determined to take her enemy down. But before she could try anything, the Familiar did a front flip over her head. As soon as she turned around he kicked her powerfully in the side. She hit the very table they had been sitting at earlier.  
  
"Come on, that's not nice," Buffy teased as her team-mate grabbed her side in pain. She then did a fan kick, which the Familiar avoided easily. He elbowed her in the stomach before punching her in the face and knocking her to the floor.  
  
After recovering from the kick, Max stood up on the table she had been knocked into. "I am totally not liking this guy," Max muttered before flipping off the table and landing right in front of the Familiar.  
  
He swung at her, but to avoid it, she dropped down to the floor, where she then scissored her legs around his and yanked him to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor, she lifted her foot up, then brought it slamming forcefully down into his stomach.  
  
As she was doing this, Max caught Buffy's eye, then nodded to one of White's unconscious men. Buffy understood immediately and jumped up to help.  
  
The Familiar recuperated from his fall and was getting angrier. From his position on the floor, he jumped and grabbed Max by the shoulders, who was just starting to stand up, and pushed her back to the ground.  
  
As Max struggled she realized just how strong these Familiars were. She freed an arm, but he was too quick, and before she could get a punch in he had her pinned back down.  
  
"I don't think this is entirely fair," she pouted sarcastically, hoping too distract him. "I mean, come on! Four big strong men against two, poor defenseless girls?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As Max was keeping the Familiar preoccupied, Buffy ran over to an unconscious soldier. As she bent down to grab his taser gun, she was kicked in the side.  
  
She quickly jumped up to find herself facing yet another of White's men. Buffy saw Alec lying unconscious on the ground, and immediately understood.  
  
"So I have to deal with Alec's leftovers?" she questioned the guard. He pulled his arm back to punch her, but she was faster. She caught his fist and sent him a fake smile.  
  
"You must be pretty tired after your fight with Alec," she mocked. "Why don't you just take a nap?" Then she did a sharp round-house kick to his face, and he was out cold.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
'Where the hell is Buffy?' Max thought as she finally managed to throw the Familiar off of her and jump to her feet.  
  
Her opponent jumped and did a fan kick. Max used her transgenic abilities to jump incredibly high, completely avoiding his leg. She landed with grace and sent a sarcastic smile at him.  
  
"Don't think you're the only one around here who packs some punch," Max stated. He threw his arm out and punched her in the stomach.  
  
She held back a groan and kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few feet.  
  
"Don't you people talk?" she asked in annoyed tone as he recovered and stood back to his feet. She kicked him again, sending him to the floor. "Or is that like against your Cult Code or something?"  
  
He leapt up, obviously angered, and grabbed her shoulders. She cringed in pain as he violently threw her against the wall. He wrapped his fingers around Max's throat and held her suspended in the air, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground.  
  
Max struggled furiously to get out of his grasp, and used her hands to try and tear his form her neck.  
  
"Buffy. a little help?" she managed to say as he choked her.  
  
By this time Buffy had finally grabbed the taser gun from one of the unconscious guards. She crept up behind the Familiar and hit him over the head with the gun.  
  
He immediately slumped to the floor, unconscious. Max rubbed her throat where his fingers had been.  
  
"You okay?" Buffy asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Max nodded confidently. "I'm always okay." She surveyed the room, full of unconscious soldiers and an unconscious Alec.  
  
She rested her arm on Buffy's shoulder. "I'd say we make a pretty aiight team," Max stated, a note of pride in her voice.  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement and a small smile crept onto her face. "I'd say so."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" a cold voice questioned eerily from behind.  
  
Buffy and Max whipped around to see who had spoken, and found themselves looking into the bitter eyes of White, who was holding a taser gun.  
  
Before either girl could react, he shot them both with a series of tasers, causing them both to collapse on the floor shaking violently and knocking them unconscious. 


	9. Escape and Evade?

CHAPTER 9: Escape and Evade?!?!  
  
SUMMARY OF STORY: Max and Alec from "Dark Angel" (FOX) travel back in time via Manticore Technology to Sunnydale and meet up with Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (UPN).  
  
DARK ANGEL AND BUFFY STORYLINE: I am too lazy to type it, so just go to an earlier chapter where I have the storylines typed out! :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: yeah I have one of those, too. For my big long shpeil, check out a previous chapter. Long story short: I don't own either Dark Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Got it? Good.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this- if you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going! Even if you don't have anything to say about this FanFic- just review, so I know people are reading it! :-D  
  
UPDATE: YAY I updated and it didn't take me like seven years!! Mwah ha ha I will try to update faster next time though :-D even though I am not TOTALLY for sure where I am going w/ this story.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As soon as one of White's men slapped a pair of handcuffs on Alec, he immediately awoke. After noticing that he was still in the magic shop, he shot his leg out at the soldier, knocking him back a few feet.  
  
He quickly jumped to his feet, only to be attacked with a series of tasers from behind. He yelled out in pain, and mentally scolded himself for not assessing the situation before taking action.  
  
The tasers weren't enough to knock him back into unconciousness, but Alec was soon surrounded by White's men. Two of them grabbed his arms to hold him in place, and another few aimed their tasers at him, in case he tried something again.  
  
"Let go of me," he commanded angrily through gritted teeth.  
  
White then walked through the door, carrying a small briefcase. As soon as Alec saw White, he began struggling again. One of the soldiers shot him with a single taser, yet it was enough to cause him to double over and groan.  
  
As White approached, the soldiers holding Alec quickly yanked him upright.  
  
"Causing more problems, 494?," White questioned with his sarcastic, crooked smile, looking directly at Alec. "How about you be a good little freak, like 452 and her Slayer pal? They're still unconscious, not making a sound."  
  
Alec was determined not to let his anger show through. "What, are you gonna give me detention if I don't follow all the rules?" he asked with fake innoncence, shooting a sarcastic grin right back at White.  
  
"Actually," White responded as he set his briefcase down on the table. "This is better than 'detention.' At least for me, anyway." He clicked his briefcase open to reveal a bunch of bottles and syringes.  
  
Alec eyed it curiously but didn't say anything. White picked up one of the bottles, a blue-ish liquid inside. He slowly filled one of the syringes with it, then walked over to the x-5.  
  
Alec tensed up, but could feel the guards strengthening their grip on his arms. He looked directly at White, showing no sign of fear on his face.  
  
"Now, this may hurt at first," White said, obviously pleased with this fact, "But hopefully it should have you unconscious in a few minutes." He then raised the syringe to Alec's arm, and inject the blue liquid into him.  
  
It took Alec the majority of his strength to keep from crying out; he didn't want to give White the satisfaction of knowing that he was in pain. He could feel the icy liquid race through his veins, and it felt like he was being attacked with thousands of needles.  
  
"The more you fight it, the faster it works," White stated, enjoying watching Alec in intense pain, being beaten from the inside.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, of Alec fighting off the pain, his vision began to blur and the room began to spin around him. A few seconds later, he slumped to the ground.  
  
"Not so tough NOW are ya?" White asked the unconscious figure as he packed the syringe and bottle back into his briefcase.  
  
"What did you give him, sir?" one of White's soldiers addressed him.  
  
"An incredibly painful, yet very effective, chemical solution that will keep him unconscious for at least a couple hours. Or until whenever we need him." White answered. "Now, proceed with loading him into one of the jeeps. He shouldn't be a problem anymore."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy awoke slowly by being elbowed painfully in the side. She opened her eyes groggily to find out who was nudging her. She found herself looking into the face of Max.  
  
Before Buffy could say anything, Max brought a finger to her lips, indicating her to keep quiet. She noticed that Max's hands were handcuffed together. Looking down, she discovered that her hands were also held together by a pair of handcuffs.  
  
They were both sitting in the back seat of a very tiny and very green military jeep. The front and back seats were separated by a small screen, probably for the protection of those driving. Glancing into the front seat, Buffy saw two of White's men; one driving, the other rambling to the other about who-knows-what. It was obvious that both were oblivious to the fact that their two prisoners had just woken up.  
  
Max looked at Buffy and raised her eyebrows. Buffy just shrugged, indicating that she had no idea how to get out of this situation.  
  
After tugging on the cold steel handcuffs, Max realized it was useless to try and break them.  
  
Buffy saw Max struggling and quickly and quietly reached up to pull a bobby pin out of her hair. She passed it over to the x-5, who then grinned appreciatively. In less than two seconds Max had picked the handcuffs and dropped them silently to the ground.  
  
After checking to make sure the guards still hadn't noticed them, Buffy held out her hands to Max. As soon as the cuffs fell from her wrists, Buffy rubbed her arms where they had cut into her skin and nodded a "thanks" to Max.  
  
Suddenly a voice crackled over the comm. radio. "We will be approaching our destination shortly. All units are to report immediately to HQ," it informed. The voice distinctly belonged to White. "Agents Kraener and Stevens report immediately," he added.  
  
The man in the passenger seat picked up the radio. "Agent Stevens reporting," he said.  
  
"Have you had any problems with 452 or the Slayer?" White voice asked.  
  
"None at all, sir," Stevens answered, without so much as a glance to the back of their jeep.  
  
"Good." White said. "Another unit reported problems with 494, but the situation was taken care of immediately."  
  
Max couldn't help but grin when she heard this. 'Typical Alec.' she thought.  
  
"We'll be sure to keep then in an unconscious state," the agent assured White. "Although I don't think they will waking up anytime soon."  
  
Max looked at Buffy and they both rolled their eyes in unison. It was amazing how many stupid people White had working for him.  
  
The agent clicked the comm. radio off and sat back in his seat. The man driving smiled. "This is a pretty nice job," he said, "Transporting two totally hot chicks and getting PAID for it."  
  
The other agent laughed. "Yeah, and the best part is: their unconscious, so we don't have to listen to them talk."  
  
This was the last straw for Max. After he said this, Max punched through the screen, hitting the agent in the back of the head. He quickly grabbed his head in pain, and the other man slammed on the breaks.  
  
"What the." he started, but didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Buffy shot her own arm through the screen to punch him. This knocked him out and he slumped forward onto the steering wheel.  
  
"All men are pigs." Max grumbled angrily as Agent Stevens desperately scrambled to pull his gun out. Before he could get a hold of it, his face met with Max's foot, sending him unconscious.  
  
After she knocked him out, Max slumped back in her seat, angry at all men in general. She and Buffy sat in silence for a few minutes, unaware of the fact that they were parked in the middle of the interstate, and angry cars were honking all round.  
  
"So. what do you say we get out of here?" Buffy suggested finally. Max shrugged. "Sounds like a plan," she consented. They easily climbed out the windows of the jeep and scurried to the side of the road, as not to be hit by oncoming traffic.  
  
"Where the HELL are we?" Max asked, folding her arms at the unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
Buffy sighed as she saw a nearby roadsign. "About forty miles from Sunnydale," she announced. "It looks like we have a long walk ahead of us."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the lift," Max called out as she and Buffy hopped out the back of a red pick-up truck.  
  
"Not a problem," the man in the drivers seat yelled back before speeding off down the road.  
  
"We're only about a block from the magic shop," Buffy said as the pair began walking down the street. "Let's just hope the others are okay."  
  
Max paid no attention to what Buffy was saying. "I TOLD you there was an easier way of getting here than walking or paying for a cab," she said arrogantly, a smug smile decorating her face.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Buffy admitted with a shrug. "You're right. But you didn't have to FLASH the guy. The old hitchhiker 'thumbs up' sign works too."  
  
"Yeah, but you got to admit: my way worked pretty fast," Max shot back, laughing.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes and kept on walking. A few minutes later they pulled the door of the magic shop open to see Willow, Giles, and Xander sitting around the table.  
  
The three of them scrambled up as they waked through the door.  
  
"Thank goodness you two are allright," Giles said with a tone of relief as he rushed over to them.  
  
Max looked at the three of them suspiciously. They all seemed awfully nervous for some reason. "Is everything allright guys?" she questioned.  
  
"Wait a minute," Buffy said hesitantly. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"That's the problem." Willow said nervously. "White's men kidnapped her." 


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

CHAPTER 10: Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
SUMMARY OF STORY: Max and Alec from "Dark Angel" (FOX) travel back in time via Manticore Technology to Sunnydale and meet up with Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (UPN).  
  
DARK ANGEL AND BUFFY STORYLINE: I am too lazy to type it, so just go to an earlier chapter where I have the storylines typed out! :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: yeah I have one of those, too. For my big long shpeil, check out a previous chapter. Long story short: I don't own either Dark Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Got it? Good.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this- if you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going! Even if you don't have anything to say about this FanFic- review anyway!!!!, so I know people are reading it! :-D  
  
UPDATE: I know it took me FOREVER to get this one up, but bare with me guys: I had an INCREDIBLE case of writers block!! But I have a good idea of where I want to go with this story (although suggestions and such are still welcome), so I'm thinking the next few chapters should be up pretty fast. (Especially since I'm on Christmas Break! WHOOO HOOO!! LOL!) And guess what?! I am going to start working on Chapter 11 TONIGHT! Lol yes, the same day I finished Chapter 10. So it really should be up fast.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Buffy asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"We tried to stop them, really," Xander added. "But there wasn't anything we could do."  
  
"How could I let this happen?" Buffy said in disbelief as she slowly walked over to the table and collapsed in one of the chairs.  
  
Willow looked at the blond apologetically. "I'm sorry, Buffy-"  
  
"Don't worry guys," Max interrupted. "It wasn't anyone's fault, I'm sure. White and his people are just opportunistic bastards." She said bluntly.  
  
"You can say that again," Xander grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"So I guess you don't think too highly of them?" a familiar voice said. A few seconds later, Spike stepped out from the corner he had been leaning against, hidden by shadows.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Are you always like this?" she asked, "Lurking around in dark places?... is that ALL you do?"  
  
Spike shrugged and walked over to the group. "I guess you could say it's my 'thing'." He answered cynically.  
  
Before Max could shoot back with another sarcastic remark, Xander jumped in. "Wait a minute, guys. where's Alec?" He wore a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"They got him too," Buffy said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Not only did they kidnap a poor, defenseless little girl, but they also took Alec."  
  
"Don't worry," Willow spoke reassuringly. "We'll get your sister back; we'll get them both back. The bad guy isn't going to win this time."  
  
"How about we just tell them that they can keep Alec?" Spike suggested cheerfully.  
  
"Or you can just shut the hell up," Max said, obviously starting to get ticked off.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," he answered with fake sincerity, "Did I insult your boyfriend?"  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend," Max defended herself with a glare at Spike. "How many times to I have to tell you that?!"  
  
"MAX! SPIKE! PLEASE!" Giles yelled, stepping between the two. "We have a much more important situation to deal with than your childish bickering."  
  
All was quiet for an awkward moment until Spike finally spoke up. "Fine," he said simply. "Let's deal with this 'situation' then."  
  
Max sent a final glare to Spike, then sat down on the edge of the table and ran a hand through her hair. "Why don't you guys tell us what exactly happened," she said as more of an order than a question.  
  
"Well," Willow began taking a step forward. "Giles, Dawn, and I ran out the back exit as Xander and Alec started fighting those soldier-guys. As soon as we started running down the alley, two of those military jeeps pulled up from both sides, and a bunch of men hopped out."  
  
"We fought them off for as long as we could," Giles continued. "We managed to get a few good punches in, but they were just too strong for us to hold them all off. I was trying to fight a couple of them off, when Willow got knocked to the ground. That's when they took Dawn. Two of them grabbed her, kicking and screaming, and shoved her into the back of one of the jeeps. Then the vehicles took off, right as Xander came running out the door."  
  
Max nodded as she comprehended it all. "And where were YOU through all of this?" Max asked critically, directing the question at Spike.  
  
"Unconscious on the floor," He answered like it was no big deal.  
  
Giles nodded. "We woke him up when we got back here," he added.  
  
"So.. What should we do?" Willow spoke up directing the question at everyone, yet looking right at Max.  
  
Max just shook her head and bit her lip. "Typical. this is so typical of him," she muttered. She looked up at the group. "This is exactly the kind of thing White would do: he knew he'd have trouble taking Buffy and me, so he came up with a back-up plan. He knew that by kidnapping Dawn, he could lure Buffy and me to him."  
  
"That's a pretty pathetic way to get to us," Buffy finally said angrily.  
  
"He's a pretty pathetic guy," Max stated. "But at least we know White won't hurt your sister. He's only using her for bait."  
  
"But why did he take Alec then?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Because White is trying to round-up any transgenic he can find," Giles answered for Max. "It seems as though he considers the x-5's to be a threat to him."  
  
Max nodded in agreement. "Exactly."  
  
"Okay so we know the guys a loser, that's a big help," Buffy said, trying to get back on track. She knew Dawn getting kidnapped wasn't entirely her fault, yet she knew that she would feel incredibly guilty if anything should happen to her. "But that doesn't tell us where he is keeping them."  
  
Max jumped off the table and rested her hands on her hips. "Are any of you good with computers?" she asked distantly.  
  
"Oh, I am!" Willow immediately yelled. She noticed everyone looking at her, surprised at her sudden outburst, and blushed.  
  
"Yes, if you need any computer help at all, Willow would be the one to go to," Giles stepped in. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Is there anyway you can find the addresses for all the abandoned warehouses or buildings here in Sunnydale?" Max asked, looking directly at Willow.  
  
Willow nodded. "Sure, that should be easy enough."  
  
"White has a thing for old, abandoned warehouses," Max explained. "He always uses them for his hideouts. I doubt he'll be leaving Sunnydale, since he doesn't exactly know his way around this time period, so the easiest thing for him to do would be to stay here in this town."  
  
"So he's just going to set up a lair-type-thing in some run-down building?" Xander asked. "Sounds like your standard bad-guy."  
  
Max responded with a nod as Willow hurriedly went to the Magic Box computer to start researching.  
  
"Are you sure we'll be able to find him like this?" Buffy asked skeptically as she sat up in her chair and folded her arms.  
  
"No," Max answered bluntly. "But it's the best idea we've got."  
  
Giles placed a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Don't worry Buffy, it's going to be all right," he stated calmly. "We have an advantage over this White character: WE know Sunnydale and he doesn't. Dawn's going to be fine."  
  
Buffy looked up at him with a small smile. "Thanks Giles," she said simply.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Aww isn't that sweet?" he mocked sarcastically.  
  
"Spike, play nice," Giles instructed, halfway teasingly, while walking over to the computer to help Willow with her research.  
  
"Of course, I always do" he answered with a sly grin at Max.  
  
"You know, I should kick your ass right now," was the angry reply Max gave. "If you hadn't led White here, none of this would have happened."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but grin from her seat at the table. She knew Spike was going to keep being a smart-aleck until Max finally got fed up with him and beat him down. Buffy didn't know much about this Max girl still, but she already understood how little patience she had.  
  
"You should have thought about that before your boy Alec tried to fight me," Spike answered defensively. "Perhaps if you two had been a little friendlier from the start, I wouldn't have brought that guy here."  
  
"TRIED?" Max repeated. "Oh come on, he won that fight and you know it." She flipped her hair and gave him a fake 'innocent' smile. "You just hate to admit that a 'Pretty Boy' could beat you up that easily."  
  
"Hey it was an unfair fight!" Spike defended with a raised voice, obviously angered by the x-5's remarks.  
  
Max crossed her arms, tilted her head, and looked at him skeptically. "Oh really? And how do you figure that?"  
  
"Well I thought you guys were just regular demons- not souped up genetic prototypes," Spike explained. "I wasn't ready for a fight like THAT."  
  
Max just looked at Spike with a questioning expression for a few seconds before replying. "Well," she finally said. "That is the lamest excuse I have EVER heard."  
  
Before Spike could make another remark, Buffy jumped up from her chair and looked at Max. "I think what he is trying to say, is that he wants a rematch with Alec."  
  
A small grin decorated Max's face. "In that case, you better help us get him and Dawn back, cuz I can guarantee he's going to want to kick your ass again after what you've done."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about half an hour of Giles and Willow researching on the computer, Spike and Max bickering with Buffy as a referee, and Xander just aimlessly meandering around the Magic Box, Giles and Willow returned to the table, addresses in hand.  
  
"We found more than a couple old, empty buildings here in Sunnydale," Giles said as Willow threw a small stack of papers onto the table. "I'm sure White didn't have a hard time trying to find a hideout."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Well Sunnydale's been through a lot, it's not wonder there are so many of these are abandoned."  
  
"You mean we have to check out ALL of these?" Xander asked in amazement.  
  
"Yep," Max responded simply as she picked up the stack of papers, each with a different address on it.  
  
"Then why don't we split up?" Willow suggested tentatively. "That way we can cover more ground, ya know?"  
  
Spike concurred with a nod of his head. "Not a bad idea, Will." He then got that smirk back on his face. "Hey Max, wanna be my partner? I bet we could get a LOT done," he said mischievously with a wink.  
  
"Spike." Max threatened, taking a menacing step toward him, a glare in her eyes.  
  
Giles placed a restraintive hand on her shoulder, though knowing he wouldn't be able to stop Max if she was really set on hurting Spike. "Come on, Spike, we have work to do," Giles said in a commanding voice. "Now's not the time to make jokes."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Yeah, yeah, let's get on with this." he mumbled.  
  
"It's all right," Max said to Giles, turning to look him in the eye. He removed his hand from his shoulder as she turned back around. "Besides," she continued in a lighter tone, "I wouldn't want to hurt him now: I'll leave that to Alec." She threw Spike a taunting look as she rested her hands on her hips.  
  
"All right then, let's do this," Buffy said, taking charge of this situation, sick of everyone bickering. "Giles, you go with Xander. Willow and Spike can team up, and that leaves me and Max."  
  
They all nodded in silent agreement, knowing that if they dared complain about who they were partnered with, either Buffy or Max would chew them out.  
  
Max split the stack of papers in thirds and passed one to each group. Giles went behind the counter, and shortly returned holding a small box.  
  
"I knew these walkie-talkies would come in handy," he said proudly as he distributed the small devices from the box. "This way we can keep in contact with each other."  
  
He then reached back into the box and retrieved a handful of flashlights. "We're gonna need these," he said with a motion of his head towards the window. It was still very dark out: it was only around one in the morning or so.  
  
"Good idea," Max said with a small smile as she clipped the walkie-talkie to her black military-like pants. Yet she shook her head when he offered her a flashlight. "Genetically enhanced night vision," she explained.  
  
"Now what exactly are we looking for?" Spike asked incredulously. He tossed his walkie-talkie and flashlight into the air a few times, before pocketing them.  
  
"White's a very military man, it wouldn't surprise me if he has already stolen a couple military jeeps from a local base," the x-5 explained. "So be on the look-out for those. He'll also probably have a couple of his men standing guard around the entrances, so watch out for them."  
  
"And. be careful of vampires and demons," Buffy added. "It's still dark out, so make sure you're wearing a cross, or have a stake."  
  
Max smiled skeptically, still thinking the idea of demons and such was ridiculous, although now she knew just how real they were.  
  
"Got that everyone?" Buffy asked the group. She received consents from everyone, and the group began to head out the door.  
  
"If you guys find a warehouse or a building that looks like White could possibly be there, radio me and Buffy," Max directed as they stood on the sidewalk in front of the Magic Box.  
  
"Good luck everyone," Giles said, clicking his flashlight on.  
  
"There's no such thing. Success depend on having a well-thought-out plan that's executed with precision," Max replied in a very monotone voice.  
  
She started to say something else, but stopped as she noticed the looks on confusion she was receiving from everyone. She shook her head. "Sorry guys." she said quietly. This hunt for White was starting to feel very much like a military mission, and it was all Max could do not to re-become the martial soldier she once was.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Don't worry about, that's exactly what we'll do: execute with precision," she said, trying to take the spotlight off a very uncomfortable Max. Buffy was starting to see more of the past in Max, the Manticore girl she used to be.  
  
"Okay okay, let's just GO already," Spike said, sick of standing around.  
  
"Be careful kids," Giles said, very father-like.  
  
With that the three groups split and headed into the shadowy darkness of the night, in search of their enemy. 


	11. Hit the Town

CHAPTER 11: Hit the Town  
  
SUMMARY OF STORY: Max and Alec from "Dark Angel" (FOX) travel back in time via Manticore Technology to Sunnydale and meet up with Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (UPN).  
  
DARK ANGEL AND BUFFY STORYLINE: I am too lazy to type it, so just go to an earlier chapter where I have the storylines typed out! :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: yeah I have one of those, too. For my big long shpeil, check out a previous chapter. Long story short: I don't own either Dark Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Got it? Good.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this- if you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going! Even if you don't have anything to say about this FanFic- review anyway!!!!, so I know people are reading it! :-D  
  
WOW I AM AMAZING!!!!! Lol I am so proud of myself: I put up TWO (not one, but two!) Chapters in ONE DAY!! That's definitely a new record for me!! The next chapter won't be up as quickly (no way I can write THREE chapters in one night!!) but it should be up within the next few days or so.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Alec woke up slowly and groggily. 'Where am I?' he wondered internally. He was sprawled on the floor, as though he had been carelessly thrown there. He had a terrible headache, and when he reached up to touch his head, he realized his hands were chained.  
  
He slowly sat up, a puzzled look on his face as he saw that the chains on his hands were connected to the wall, preventing him from going more than five feet away. Suddenly he began to remember everything: time-traveling, Spike and Buffy, White's men invading the Magic Box...  
  
"Oh man," he muttered to himself, still in a slight daze from whatever the hell White had injected into him. The effects of the drug were still wearing off.  
  
It was then that he began to observe his surroundings. He was in a small room, the size of a bedroom. There was a door across the wall to the left of him, and a broken table placed in the middle of the room, to the right of him. Chairs and boxes lay scattered randomly throughout the junk-filled room. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, and it look like as though this space hadn't been used in years.  
  
Alec almost laughed at the mess. He thought to himself, 'This could almost be Max's apartment.'  
  
Max. He had forgotten about her. Alec bolted to his feet, although it could do no good, as he was still chained to the wall. He didn't know if Max and the others had gotten safely out of the Magic Box.  
  
"Great, just great." Alec mumbled to himself, pacing as far as the chains would let him. He had no idea if ANY of the gang were safe. Max? Buffy? Spike? Giles? Dawn? . for all he knew they could all very well be dead right now.  
  
'That's crazy,' he told himself, 'Max can handle herself, and so can that blond-Slayer-chick. I'm sure they're okay. They're perfectly safe.'  
  
This thought seemed pretty reassuring, until he also contemplated that if the girls HAD taken White and his buddies down, then they surely would have freed himself.  
  
Being from Manticore, he was used to being a prisoner, but usually he had an idea of what exactly was going on. He let out a small groan of anger and kicked the wall in frustration, upset that he didn't know what was happening.  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat our walls?" a sarcastic voice asked, entering the room.  
  
Alec spun around to see who was speaking, and glared as he noticed it was White. "Where am I? What's going on?" he asked immediately, shooting out questions.  
  
Ames White just shook his head, and two guards filed in the door behind him, although they didn't appear to be armed.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions. I'm here to check up on you, not to be interrogated," he said, almost tauntingly, as he motioned to the chains that restrained his prisoner.  
  
Alec tugged on them angrily, although he knew it was useless. "At least tell me if Max is all right," he said. It came out more pleadingly than as a command.  
  
White raised his eyebrows. "What. have a little 'crush' for your fellow x- 5, do you?" he asked teasingly. "Well come to think of it, you two WERE breeding partners back at Manticore, correct?...."  
  
Alec glared at the man. "JUST because I want to know whether Max is alive or not does not mean I am 'CRUSHING' on her," he said, stressing the word.  
  
Ames White let out a small laugh. "Fine, fine. but if you must know; you're friend Max and her little pal, the Slayer, escaped from my guards," there seemed to be a slight bitterness in his voice now, thought it was obvious he was trying not to let it show.  
  
This almost made Alec smile. "Good," he said.  
  
"Not for you," White continued. "Now I have to use you and that little girl to lure them back here."  
  
Little girl?? This puzzled Alec. White couldn't be talking about. "DAWN?!" he asked wildly. "You kidnapped Buffy's little sister, Dawn, too?!"  
  
"Oh, is that her name?" White asked, as though he didn't care. "She's fine. she's in another room down the hall, sleeping."  
  
"Sleeping? By that do you mean you drugged HER too?!" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"No," White said, equally as sardonically. "She's literally asleep. It's one o'clock in the morning, in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
"No, I didn't notice," Alec said, trying to calm himself down, resorting to his soldier-like ways of showing no emotion. "There isn't exactly a clock in here."  
  
"Being funny isn't going to get you out of those chains," White warned resentfully, trying to show that he was the one empowered in this situation. To him there was nothing more annoying than a smart-alecky prisoner.  
  
"That's incredibly low of you White," Alec said getting back on the subject. He couldn't help but be filled with fury and rage that Ames would do such a thing. "I know you and your people are pretty pathetic, but to kidnap a little girl?! .That's even more pitiful than I thought you were."  
  
White rolled his eyes, apparently not affected by Alec's criticism. "In this business, you have to do what you have to do to get what you want." He said this with a cold look and his eye, and Alec knew that this man probably lived by that motto.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that," Alec replied softly, his eyes still ablaze with anger.  
  
White flashed his infamous smirk at Alec. "I'll do that," he said, then turned and walked out the door, his guards following him.  
  
Alec could hear two locks click on the door after they slammed it shut. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. Once again he looked at his surrounds, and let out a loud sigh. There was no way out of this room, except through that door: no window, not even any air vents to crawl through.  
  
"Great, just great." he muttered in defeat.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Before the others had reached their first destination, Max and Buffy had already checked two of the addresses on their list. The first one had been empty, and the other had been recently destroyed to make way for another building.  
  
"Okay where's the next one?" Buffy questioned as they walked down the dark street. They had only the occasional streetlight to light their way, which was fine for their souped-up eyesight, but a huge disadvantage for the other groups.  
  
"Oakwood Avenue," Max responded immediately, having memorized all of the addresses.  
  
"Oakwood?!" Buffy asked in disbelief, stopping in her tracks. "That's clear on the other side of town. It'll take us forever to get there, even if we run."  
  
"Then let's just run faster," Max said shrugged and continued walking.  
  
"By the time we get there, it could be too late for Dawn," Buffy continued, rushing to catch up with Max. "And Alec," she added hurriedly."  
  
Max stopped and put her hands on her hips and looked at the blonde girl, hesitantly. "Then I might have an idea."  
  
Buffy's face lit up. "Good, let's hear it!"  
  
"You're not going to like it though," Max added with a spark in her eye, "I can guarantee you that."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I think this is illegal." Buffy said tentatively as she watched Max jump in the air and easily clear a ten-foot fence.  
  
"Yeah, well sometimes you have to do what you have to do to get what you want," Max said with a grin from the other side of the chain-link fence, incredibly unaware that White just happened to be telling that exact same statement to Alec.  
  
A few seconds later, Buffy had climbed the fence and joined her on the other side.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Buffy: now you can cross 'Break into a car dealership and steal a motorcycle' off your 'Life List of Things To Do,'" Max joked laughingly.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile as well. "Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry up," she suggested lightly. Max quickly found a motorcycle to her liking.  
  
"These are much better pre-pulse," she commented almost jealously as she promptly hotwired the vehicle and climbed on. Buffy was slightly astonished at how quickly the girl had stolen the bike.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, and couldn't help but grin at the reluctant look on Buffy's face. "It won't bite, I promise."  
  
"I'm not worried about it biting me, I'm worried about it KILLING me," Buffy hissed quietly, aware of how noisy they were being.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "I'll keep us alive, I promise. Now get on before the owner of this place wakes up and I have to kick his ass." Buffy did as she was told, incredibly hesitantly.  
  
Max revved the engine (amazingly enough, the riotous noise didn't awake the entire neighborhood) and took of down the dimly lit street, pulling a good 120 miles per hour.  
  
Not more than two minutes later, they arrived at the location of the next warehouse. "So what'd ya think of the ride?" Max asked with a smirk as she casually parked the bike and jumped off.  
  
Buffy just glared at her. "I.. hate. motorcycles." Was all she could say.  
  
Max laughed and offered a hand to help her off the bike, which Buffy gladly took. "Maybe next time I'll slow down to 90 or so. if you're lucky."  
  
Suddenly a voice cackled over their walkie-talkie. With a hopeful look, Buffy unclipped the device from her belt loop (after a short argument of who was stuck with the task of carrying it, the two girls had decided to switch every once and a while).  
  
"I think we found the bad guys' lair," the voice clearly belonged to Spike.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, though she couldn't keep the optimism out of her voice. "How do you know it's them?"  
  
"Well there are four military jeeps out front, all with the license plates ripped out, and there are two guards at the front door, dressed in combat gear," the radio cackled. "I think it's them," Spike added sarcastically.  
  
"All right, already," Buffy said with an eye-roll, that Spike obviously couldn't see.  
  
"And ya know what else?" Spike asked, with apparent pride in his voice.  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned tonelessly.  
  
"This was the first address we tried." He bragged.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes another time. "Well good for you, though you sure are slow: Max and I are hitting our third building." She paused. "Where are you and Willow, anyway?" she questioned.  
  
Spike rattled off the address, which Buffy relayed to Max so she could memorize it.  
  
"Let Xander and Giles know, we'll be over as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After a very short nap, Dawn sat up, yawning. And quickly realized this was not her bedroom. She was in a very dimly lit room, on a cot. The events of the night were still fresh in her mind, and she immediately realized that she was being held prisoner.  
  
Leaping up from the small bed, she raced to the door, only to discover it was locked. "Of course," she said to herself, "Like they would just let me walk out of here."  
  
Dawn paced around the room, wondering what was going to happen to her. She tried to keep from feeling frightened, but she couldn't help it.  
  
She sat back down on the cot, and hugged her knees. Biting her lip, she buried her face in her knees and waited for someone to come rescue her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Max slowly pulled the bike to the stop a few streets away from their destination. "We better walk from here, if White hears a motorcycle, he'll know we're here."  
  
Buffy nodded and the pair jogged the last three blocks to find Spike, Willow, Xander, and Giles all waiting for them, well hidden in a clump of trees.  
  
"There's no entrance on this side of the building, well. unless you count a window or something," Willow said when the two finally arrived, "But there's a door in the front of the building, and on the other side."  
  
"Both guarded by one of White's people," Spike added.  
  
".Which means they'll be easy enough to take out," Max finished for him. "The hard part is going to be getting inside without White finding out, and figuring out where he's keeping Alec and Dawn."  
  
"What about security camera's?" Xander questioned, knowing that videotape was a big deal for military men like Ames White.  
  
Giles shook his head. "I seriously doubt Mr. White would have time to purchase and install security cameras' already. He only recently arrived in this time period."  
  
Xander nodded. "Good point."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"They'll be arriving soon," Ames White said as he walked into his improvisional office. His 'office' was actually just a random room of the warehouse he had found and like, but he had to have SOMEWHERE to do his business and command his men from.  
  
He sat down in a chair and rested his feet on his make-shift desk they had found stored in a pile of furniture in the corner of the room.  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Agent Vartin, White's second-in-command, asked him, as he sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"I mean," White said, sitting upright in his seat. "That 452 is going to be coming to rescue 494 and the little girl, and she'll be bringing the Slayer and Gang with her."  
  
Agent Vartin got a puzzled expression on his face. "But, sir: I thought the plan was to contact 452 and her associates at a later time."  
  
White smirked. "X-5's don't work like that. They're very impatient and they like to be in control. Max especially."  
  
Agent Vartin raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never heard his boss refer to 452 by name before. He always called them by their designated number. Vartin, however, was smart enough not to question his superior about this.  
  
Ames White took a sip of his coffe, and slammed the cup back onto the desk. "Damn, this pre-pulse stuff is good," he commented. 


	12. Plan of Action

CHAPTER 12: Plan of Action  
  
SUMMARY OF STORY: Max and Alec from "Dark Angel" (FOX) travel back in time via Manticore Technology to Sunnydale and meet up with Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (UPN).  
  
DARK ANGEL AND BUFFY STORYLINE: I am too lazy to type it, so just go to an earlier chapter where I have the storylines typed out! :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: yeah I have one of those, too. For my big long shpeil, check out a previous chapter. Long story short: I don't own either Dark Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Got it? Good.  
  
Please read and review! If you wanna contact me, my e-mail is alias_angel_girl@yahoo.com  
  
Also, several people have asked me about this- if you want me to e-mail you as soon as I post a new chapter, then either put your e-mail address in the Reviews, or e-mail it to me. I will send out an e-mail to everyone right after I put up a new chapter.  
  
Don't forget to Review! It's what keeps me going! Even if you don't have anything to say about this FanFic- review anyway!!!!, so I know people are reading it! :-D  
  
SOOOO sorry this chapter too me forever. I've been CRAZY busy with school finals, the end of school, and my summer job. ( But here it is, as long last!  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------  
  
"This will be a good place to set up a makeshift Headquarters," Buffy commented after Max demonstrated her burglary skills by breaking into a small furniture store across the ally from the building White had taken over. After carefully snipping one of the wires on the alarm system, the x- 5 expertly broke the lock on the front door, allowing them use of the store.  
  
Spike noticed the light-switch next to the door and reached to turn it on. "Wait," Max said forcefully, blocking his hand with her own.  
  
Buffy understood what Max was worried about, and quickly scanned the room, making sure all of the blinds on the windows where tightly shut. "We don't want anyone knowing we're here, so we have to make sure the light can't be seen from outside," Buffy explained to the puzzled group before her.  
  
"Okay, go ahead," Max gave consent to Spike after Buffy had completed her check.  
  
Spike muttered something inaudible as he rolled his eyes at their meticulousness. On command, he flipped on the switch, filling the room with light.  
  
Xanders' eyes lit up when he realized it was a furniture store. "This is awesome: if you guys start yelling at me to leave you alone because I'm getting in the way, I can always just take nap," he stated optimistically as he threw himself on a large dark blue armchair.  
  
"Only one question," Giles spoke up, "Does anyone see a computer?"  
  
"Way ahead of you Giles," Willow called behind the register counter. Everyone turned in the direction of her voice to find the girl standing there, already furiously typing away at the computer that sat on the desk.  
  
"It's just a standard business computer, so it's kind of slow, but it should work," She called out as she continually typed on the keys.  
  
"Now we just need a plan of action," Max said after making sure the door was securely closed behind them.  
  
Spike's face lit up in a mischievous grin. "I'll give you a 'plan of action'. . . ." he taunted, raising his eyebrows and motioning towards the many couches that surrounded them.  
  
Max sent him an icy look and took a step in his direction. "Unless you want my fist flying into your face, I suggest you shut the hell up and start thinking," she reprimanded powerfully. She paused slightly. ". . . We're getting Alec and Dawn back no matter what it takes."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement to Max's last statement. "And the only way we're going to do that successfully is going over there and rescuing them soon, before White gets reinforcements or back-up," she acknowledged.  
  
Max glanced over to Willow and Giles. "Can you guys pull up a layout of that building on the computer? I'm sure there are architectural records of it somewhere."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Willow said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After twenty minutes of Max and Buffy keeping an eye on White's warehouse, Spike meandering around with occasional complaints, and Xander sleeping; Willow and Giles had finally located a map of the building and were printing it out.  
  
"Good work, guys," Buffy congratulated them as she picked up the document and laid it out on a coffee table so everyone could see and get a general idea of the layout of the building. The group all huddled around the table. . . except for Spike who remained in a nearby armchair.  
  
Max sighed. "It's a three story building, which means White had plenty of rooms to hide Dawn and Alec in."  
  
Xander, who'd been shaken awake by Willow, managed to say "Well when we go, we can just split up and find them faster," before subsiding into another yawn.  
  
Buffy shook her head as soon as the words left his mouth. "No way, you guys are NOT going in with us," she said firmly.  
  
"But Buffy." Xander started to protest whinily.  
  
"Buffy's right," Giles quickly stepped in, not looking up from the map of the building as he continued to study it. "We've messed with these kind of people before, and look where it got us. We can't afford to have White get anymore of us."  
  
Max nodded in agreement. "It's too much of a risk. Buffy, Spike, and I will go: you three will stay here and keep a watch on the warehouse," she instructed, motioning to Xander, Giles, and Willow.  
  
"Wait a minute," Spike spoke up angrily as he jumped to his feet to join the group. "Why do I have to go?!" He shook his head and folded his arms. "No way. I'm not about to risk my life for your little boyfriend."  
  
Max glared at him. "Need I remind you that you are the reason we're in this problem in the first place?" she asked as calmly, though as sarcastically, as she could.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Great, now I get to hear the 'It's all your fault' speech again. . . " he shot back sardonically.  
  
Max opened her mouth to start arguing with him, but was stopped by Willow's soft voice. "At least do it for Dawn," she said quietly.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, as Spike let this sink in.  
  
"You got my little sister into this; it's only right you help get her out," Buffy broke the silence.  
  
Spike looked around at the group in front of them. It was obvious that they needed his help. . . they could use all the help they could get in this situation.  
  
He rolled his eyes another time. "Fine," he said in a defeated tone. "I'm in. Let's do this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After the building was thoroughly examined by Max, Buffy, and Spike, the three of them each grabbed a walkie-talkie and prepped themselves for their mission.  
  
"So everyone knows the plan right?" Buffy confirmed. "I've got the first floor, Spike will check out the second, and Max will take the fire escape to the roof and then inspect the top floor from there."  
  
"Try to be as subtle as possible," Max added, directing the comment towards Spike. "We don't want White knowing we're here. The element of surprise is one of our few advantages right now."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Spike verified. "Be as quiet as possible and take out as few men as possible. I get it already."  
  
"Good," Max said. "Then let's move out." 


End file.
